


Risky Business

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Frank and Brian are stuntmen, Gerard is an actor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Schechter breaks his leg in a rock climbing accident just before he's scheduled to start shooting stunt sequences in actor and producer Gerard Way's new movie. A friend of his, Frank Iero, is available to step in at the last minute and take over Brian's stunt duties. All of this is slightly complicated by the fact that Gerard is a worrier and insists Brian stays with him while he recuperates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to LadyFoxxx for her very helpful knowledge and to Ande for the beta.

"Pay attention," Brian reminds Gerard for about the third time in an hour. "I want to finalize this checklist." Gerard tries to look apologetic but it's hard; Brian's been doing this for three hours. 

Gerard gives himself a little shake and takes a swig of his now warm Diet Coke. "Okay. I'm good."

"You're distracting," Brian tells him. "On purpose." He sweeps his eyes up Gerard's bare legs, past his running shorts and faded tee, and looks Gerard in the eye.

"It's _hot_ ," Gerard replies. "And at least we're not going to AA today. We can take care of our distraction here." He knows what will make Brian happy, even if he won't admit it. He knows what he wants, too.

"Is that what you want?" Brian asks calmly. 

"I'll pay so much attention afterwards," Gerard promises with a winning smile.

Brian laughs. "Not sure I believe that, but I'm willing to try."

"Are you?" Gerard stands up and takes a few steps closer. Brian grabs the waistband of his shorts and tugs him even closer. 

Gerard leans down to kiss him. Fuck, he loves kissing Brian more than almost anyone else. He's intense and really fucking thorough. Exactly like he is about everything else, actually. 

They've worked together for years, but it's only been recently that Gerard has discovered how incredibly consistent Brian really is. He doesn't know what took them so long, but he really likes that they've progressed into this kissing and fucking stage of their friendship. Especially since they're both so damn busy with the movie that attempting to actually date anyone would be problematic. 

Gerard moves to straddle his thighs and Brian wraps his arms around Gerard's waist. They continue kissing. Gerard runs his fingers through Brian's hair and tips his head back so Brian can kiss his throat. He won't leave marks, not this close to filming, so his kisses are soft. Slow. Slow and soft aren't usually Brian's style and it's somehow driving Gerard even more insane. He rolls his hips against Brian's and draws out a moan against his throat.

"I hate these shorts," Brian mumbles. His hands tighten on Gerard's hips, but instead of pulling them tighter together, he pushes Gerard back onto his feet and drops to his knees.

"I think that's a lie," Gerard says as Brian rubs his cheek against Gerard's hard-on. He grabs onto the waistband and pulls them down Gerard's thighs. 

"I only hate them when I can't take them off of you," Brian mumbles against Gerard's hipbone. There he can bite, and he does, even though it doesn't hurt much through cotton. 

"Do it again," Gerard says throatily.

Brian bites harder this time and pulls Gerard's shorts down the rest of the way. He wraps a hand around Gerard's cock and licks up the underside to the head. He teases the crown with his lips as he strokes Gerard to full hardness. Gerard groans and winds his fingers into Brian's hair. Brian takes more of Gerard's cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue around the head. 

"Fuck, Bri. So good." Gerard hasn't yet found something that Brian is bad at. He's pretty sure it's not just that he'd had his eye on Brian for so long. 

Brian keeps going, his lips meeting his fist where he has it wrapped around the base of Gerard's cock. Gerard's fingers tighten in his hair. He shifts a little, wishes there was time for more than this. But they start filming on Monday and this is probably as good as it gets. Brian starts sucking, giving Gerard exactly the right amount of suction. 

"Brian, your fucking mouth." Brian is the best lay Gerard has had in months. Maybe longer. He _really_ doesn't know what took them so long. And he's so good that Gerard is already close, already wanting to come so he can return the favor. "Fuck, Bri, your tongue -" he swears and breaks off. Brian does this _thing_. It's all Gerard can do to just hang onto Brian. He starts thrusting, fucking into Brian's mouth. Brian takes it, because he's amazing. He feels amazing, and Gerard is panting, eyes screwed shut, gasping Brian's name.

Brian hums around Gerard and pulls back. Gerard gasps. 

"Come for me, Gee," he murmurs. "Wanna swallow it all down." He wraps his lips around the head of Gerard's cock again and jacks him with fast, even strokes. Gerard groans and pushes his hips into Brian's mouth and comes with Brian's name spilling out from between his lips.

Brian swallows just as he promised and fuck, that's hot. "Brian!" Gerard gasps and tugs him up off his knees so they can kiss. He can taste his own spunk, and he always finds that fucking hot as hell. Brian's hands are busy sliding all over Gerard's chest, tweaking his nipples through his shirt, raking up into his hair. Gerard gets a hand to the button of Brian's jeans and unsnaps them, then pulls down the zip. "Fuck, want your cock in my mouth," Gerard moans against his lips. 

"Your mouth looks good like that," Brian replies. 

"I know," Gerard replies and pushes Brian back down onto the chair he was sitting on before. Brian obligingly spreads his legs wide and reaches out to touch Gerard's cheek. It's surprisingly sweet. Gerard nuzzles against his fingers, tugs Brian's briefs down, and wraps a hand around his cock. "The first free night we have, you are gonna fuck me," Gerard tells him.

"Fuck," Brian moans. "Yes. God, your ass is amazing." 

"If you think so, it's all yours," Gerard says lightly. Something flares in Brian's eyes for a moment. Gerard smiles and slides his tongue lightly over the head of Brian's cock. Fuck, he tastes good. Hard already, hot and leaking. He sucks at the head and traces at the slit with his tongue. 

Gerard pulls back and slowly jacks Brian. "Wanted to do this all fucking day."

"We would not - have gotten - our work done," Brian grits. "Fuck. Gee."

Gerard goes down on Brian as far as he can go, until his cock is nudging at the back of Gerard's throat. He relaxes and swallows around it, stroking his tongue against the underside. Brian's fingers tug his hair and he swears softly and repeats, "Fuck, Gee." He trails his fingers down to touch Gerard's lips. Gerard pulls back, then bobs his head. He loves Brian all cursing and incoherent.

Brian's hips twitch up and he finally starts fucking Gerard's mouth. Gerard moves with him, loves the way Brian makes his mouth feel raw and full. Loves the feel of Brian's fingers in his hair. He hums and he brings his hand up to cup Brian's balls, to roll them gently between his fingers. Brian whines. They never seem to have enough time for Gerard to explore Brian's body the way it deserves. He always wants to make time, but they've been so goddamn busy since they started fucking each other, it's difficult. 

He pulls off, spits into his palm and starts jacking Brian again, sucking at the head of his cock. Picturing what Brian looks like after he comes, loose-limbed and grinning. Brian's hips pump harder. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Gee," he chants. 

Gerard would smile, but he can't. He will when he is done here. _I did this to you,_ flits across his mind moments before Brian groans and grasps Gerard's hair and comes.

"Fucking gorgeous," Brian murmurs as he trails his fingers over Gerard's cheek. He stops on Gerard's mouth and Gerard pulls off. He kisses Brian's fingers, and instead of pulling him up Brian folds back down to kiss him instead. Gerard wraps his arms around Brian's waist and kisses back. 

It feels good to have Brian's body against his, even if they're still mostly clothed. "Can we make a date," he babbles, "to do this in a bed?"

"Yeah, Gee," Brian mumbles against his lips. "Beds and sheets and going to sleep instead of back to work after. You can have a date anytime you want," he adds, nuzzling up against Gerard's neck. "Except when we're working."

"We just broke that rule," Gerard points out as he moves his hands up and down Brian's back. 

"Yes, well," Brian says against his neck and bites lightly. "Your fucking shorts made that necessary. And if that's your idea of a date it explains a lot."

"Nah," Gerard says and moves his lips to Brian's. "This was just us being in the very convenient position of being in this trailer alone at work." His stomach feels light and fluttery, though. Dating and fucking are two very different things, and Brian hasn't pointed that out. _Gerard_ is absolutely not going to be the one to point that out. 

"We'll make some time," Brian says. 

"We can finish the checklist now," Gerard says contentedly.

Brian laughs and kisses him again. "Get up, then. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can get out of here and enjoy our last day and a half of freedom before shooting starts."

"Do you have plans?" Gerard asks as he pulls his clothing back into place. 

"Gonna go up to Devil's Punchbowl with some friends and do some climbing," Brian replies. "Don't make that face. I could have said skydiving." 

"You have before, and I made a worse face," Gerard reminds him. 

Brian rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know. It'll be fine, Gee. You just don't like it because you won't be there to go all safety-conscious producer on me." 

"Which is not my job, I know," Gerard says. He picks up Brian's clipboard and hands it over. They get back to work and finish a lot faster than they'd been working before. "See you Monday," Gerard says and leans in for a quick kiss. 

"Not if I see you first," Brian says, stretching the kiss out into two. Gerard smiles against Brian's lips and finally pulls away. He's got dinner with his brother and then one last game of D&D to look forward to. Time to get home.

* 

The guys at D&D gave him so much crap when they found out Brian and Gerard were finally fucking, but they mean well. Gerard just doesn't feel like explaining week after week that no, they just hang out, and have sex when they feel like it, and Brian's not going to be stopping by game night any time soon. (There is an outside chance at least one of them has their own little crush.) Once they get down to business, they end up playing until the wee hours. 

It's mid-afternoon the next day and Gerard is nursing his fourth cup of coffee and wishing he hadn't forced himself out of bed so goddamn early when his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. "Hello?" he says curiously when he sees it's Brian calling. 

"Gee," Brian replies in a croak. Gerard freezes, coffee mug halfway between his mouth and the table. 

"Brian? Is something wrong?" 

"I, ah, had an accident when I was out climbing. In the ER now with what I am ninety-nine percent certain is a badly broken leg," Brian replies. 

Gerard sets his mug down hard and coffee sloshes over the rim. "Shit. Shit. I… what hospital are you at? I'm coming." 

"First, you need to call Ray and the producers," Brian says. 

"Screw that, what hospital?" Gerard says, a little too snappish but fuck, Brian.

"Gerard, I'm not telling you until you promise me you'll call them on your way here," Brian insists. 

"Fine," Gerard snaps. "Where?" 

"Huntington in Pasadena," Brian replies. "Gee, you don't have to. There are people here with me."

"Do you want me there?" Gerard asks. 

"I." Brian pauses. "Yeah. Yeah, I--" 

"Then I'll be there," Gerard said. "And I promise I'll make the call." He rushes to dress as soon as he hangs up, and hooks up the hands-free earpiece he usually hates as he jumps in the car. Ray is his first call.

"Fuck," Ray says when Gerard tells him. 

"Yeah," Gerard replies. 

"What are we going to do? We have stunts scheduled this week," Ray asks. "Do we know anyone free right now?" 

"I don't know how bad it is, but hopefully he'll still be able to do everything else not directly related to doing the stunts. Soon, anyway," Gerard says. "So maybe we really just need to get a new body double for me."

"Maybe Brian has ideas?" 

"He probably needs to hear what kind of budget we have first," Gerard points out, and Ray groans. 

"He's not going to like that answer." 

"Can you call and talk to Jeff and Jon while I'm in Pasadena?" Gerard asks hopefully. 

"Yeah, sure. Call us when you can with an update. We can get more information together and then come up with a plan," Ray says. 

"Okay, cool. Bye, Ray."

"Bye, Gee. Tell Brian we're glad he didn't get himself killed or break anything worse than his leg." 

Gerard pulls the Bluetooth off his ear and swallows hard. Shit. Rock climbing accidents. Every horror story he's ever heard is going through his head now. Brian had sounded like it was just a broken bone, but Gerard knows Brian and knows he could be downplaying things. He also knows Brian is unlikely to _stop_ his stupid, dangerous hobbies. 

Brian is a highly trained professional, and he knows what he's doing. They wouldn't have hired him as stunt coordinator otherwise. Friend or no. But… Gerard worries. He always worries. Brian takes risks with his body. That's the kind of person he is. So clearly despite all of it, that's the kind of person Gerard - well, loves. He's just grateful the risks Brian takes no longer involve drugs or alcohol. 

Gerard is an idiot and Pasadena is still too fucking far away. And traffic is a nightmare. Gerard puts on the loudest music he has on his iPod and breathes.

He finally gets to the fucking hospital and parks and all but runs toward the emergency room. "I'm here to see Brian Schechter," he says to the woman at the desk. She types something into her computer and nods, then picks up a phone while Gerard practically vibrates with impatience.

"He's in x-ray," she says. "You can go down there now, he's currently waiting."

He sees Brian from a distance, sitting in a wheelchair with his leg stretched out in some sort of fucking metal cage contraption. He forces himself to walk like a normal person, but when he gets to Brian, he notices he has bad scrapes on his arms and face and he's covered in dirt. He's still wearing a climbing shoe on his uninjured foot. Gerard can't help but slide his hand through Brian's hair. 

"What the fuck did you do to yourself?" he asks gently when Brian looks up at him. 

"I climbed too high above my last cam and I was trying to climb over an overhang and I fell. It was a stupid, stupid mistake," Brian says tiredly. He leans into Gerard's hand. 

"You don't make stupid mistakes, Bri," Gerard murmurs, rubbing his thumb over a smudge on Brian's forehead. 

"Not so much anymore, at least," Brian replies, and Gerard wants to lean down and kiss him, but he's noticed one of Brian's friends for the first time, sitting across the corridor. He lets himself stroke his hand through Brian's hair again, though. 

"Hi, Cortez," Gerard says. 

"Hey, Gee," Cortez replies. He looks in about as bad shape as Brian, grime-wise, but only wears a few scratches. "I already lectured him on careless mistakes on the way in," he adds. "He insisted, said it was distracting." Gerard laughs and gives Brian's hair a little tug. "In his defense, that was a tough route and I really don't see how he could have done anything differently." 

"There's always a way to be safer," Brian insists. 

"There's not doing it," Gerard says gently. "But I don't think that's an option for you. Not about this."

Brian smiles wryly up at him. "Not without… I need it, Gee." 

"I know. I get it. I do the same thing with other shit," Gerard replies. He glances back at Cortez, who is at least pretending to read a magazine. Gerard kneels next to the wheelchair. "Bri, I think I'd go crazy if anything happened to you," he murmurs.

Brian closes his eyes. "Same. For the record. I'm sorry for worrying you. And fucking up the shoot." 

"About that. I called Ray. We can - we'll work something out, but do you have - if you can think of anyone - not right now, of course," Gerard hurries to add.

"Frank Iero," Brian says immediately. "He's good for all the physical stunts and the dude can drive like a motherfucker." 

Gerard bites back a smile. "That was fast." He thinks he recognizes the name, actually. 

Brian hands him his phone. "Number is in here, Gee." He looks up as a nurse approaches. 

"Time for your x-ray, Mr. Schechter," she says. Brian grimaces when she moves his wheelchair and Gerard squeezes his shoulder and goes to sit next to Cortez. 

"You don't have to try so hard to hide that you're fucking, you know," Cortez tells him. 

Gerard laughs a little nervously. "Yeah, probably not. At least not here."

"Not after the first thing out of his mouth when we scooped him out of the dirt was your name."

Gerard bites the inside of his cheek. "He's a really good friend."

Cortez snorts. "Send me a wedding invitation. Look, I hate to run out, but I have a late shift tonight and -"

"It's cool. I'll stay with him," Gerard says, carefully ignoring the first part. 

"Tell him he fucking better heal fast," Cortez says. 

"Trust me," Gerard retorts smoothly, "I will say exactly that."

Cortez laughs. "See you around, Gerard." 

Gerard leans his head against the wall behind him and closes his eyes. Soon he hears a motherly voice. "We have your friend in a room now, dear."

"Okay," Gerard replies and stands. 

"Three forty-seven," she says. 

"Thanks," Gerard replies and goes looking for the elevator. 

By the time Gerard finds the room, the doctor is in with Brian. "You're scheduled for surgery in a couple of hours. It could be a lot worse, you just need a few pins. We'll have you home in time for bed tonight," the doctor says. Brian's eyes flick to Gerard. "In quite a bit of pain still, I'm afraid," the doctor adds. "Your chart says -" 

"No narcotics," Brian finishes. Gerard sits down next to his bed.

"You can stay with me," Gerard says. "Until you can move around better. And I have a giant bottle of Tylenol." 

"But filming -" Brian starts to argue. Gerard puts a hand on his wrist. 

"Listen to the doctor 'til he's finished, Bri."

The doctor smiles slightly and starts talking again. "You'll need to stay off the leg almost entirely for at least six weeks. You can go back to work once I give you the all-clear if you can stay off the leg for the most part." 

It's to Brian's credit that he keeps his face neutral for that. "Thanks, doctor," he says. 

The doctor nods. "See you in surgery. I suggest taking your boyfriend up on the offer. Like it or not, you're going to need some assistance for the first weeks if you want the bones to heal properly." 

Brian nods mutely, and when the doctor leaves his eyes finally - slowly - travel to Gerard's. "Should I take my boyfriend up on his offer, Gee?"

"Yep," Gerard says airily. "You should. At least for a few weeks and then you can go back to your apartment all victorious and shit."

"Victorious over what?" Brian closes his eyes and turns his hand over underneath Gerard's.

"Your injury. Your own stubborn pride. Your ability to deal with me at close quarters. Take your pick," Gerard murmurs and squeezes Brian's hand. 

"Gee," Brian replies. Gerard stops resisting and leans down to kiss him. When he pulls back, Brian has a slight smile on his face. "Okay, your place. Which I just remembered has no stairs to deal with." 

"I am occasionally a smart man, Bri."

"Yeah, yeah," Brian says. He doesn't let go of Gerard's hand. 

"Will it bother you if I make some calls?" Gerard asks. "Ray wanted an update when I could give one, and he might have talked to Jon and Jeff by now."

"Go for it. Might actually make me feel better," Brian replies. Gerard smiles and calls Ray.

"Got some good news?" Ray says when he picks up. 

"Brian needs surgery, but he'll be released to recuperate. He's probably going to be impossible to keep off the set unless someone ties him up -" Brian snorts from the bed - "and he's given us a name to start with," Gerard finishes.

"I like names," Ray says. 

"Frank Iero," Gerard says. 

"Oh!" Ray exclaims. "Why didn't I think of that?" 

"Am I the only one that doesn't know this guy?" Gerard asks. 

"I just know about him through Dewees," Ray says. "They're pretty tight."

"So, call him and then work from there?" Gerard asks. 

"Yeah," Ray replies. "If this works out, that will save us a lot of trouble. Still means juggling the schedule, but it'd be the least lag possible." 

"I have his number," Gerard says. "You can get it to Jeff and call now." Ray rustles around for a pen and Gerard reads off the number from Brian's phone. "Keep me updated," Gerard says. 

"Will do, Gee," Ray replies and they hang up. 

"Why did I think it was a good idea to produce a movie I'm starring in?" Gerard asks Brian. 

"Because you're a control freak," Brian replies, with the casually deprecative tone only a fellow control freak could manage. "So really, you shouldn't have written the script. Because if you hadn't, you wouldn't have felt the need to produce." 

"And then the only thing stressing me out would be that you're hurt. Okay. No more anything from now on. I'll just be a pretty face," Gerard jokes. 

"It is a very pretty face," Brian tells him, "but as for how long you'd be able to keep your nose out of things..."

Gerard sighs dramatically. "You're probably right." Brian shifts and then grimaces. "You okay?" Gerard asks quietly. "I mean, I know you're not. Is there… can I do anything to make you more comfortable?"

"I wish," Brian replies. "But being here with me is - it's enough."

"Okay," Gerard replies and laces their fingers together. Gerard thinks maybe Brian will finally rest, but no dice - he wants to talk about filming. Typical responsible Brian. "Do you think Ray is already rearranging the shooting schedule?" 

"He probably already has it done, and Jon on the phone with the locations," Gerard replies without really having to think about it. He's glad they're working with the people they're working with. 

"Yeah, you're right. And if Frank can do it, he'll be great. I'll still feel better once I can at least be back on set." 

Gerard smiles. "Control freak," he teases. Brian smiles back, but whenever Gerard looks away he catches Brian relaxing into a worried face like he can't believe they're not firing him for - whatever imagined shortcoming his brain is cycling to the forefront. 

At one point, they did stop working together. They both got bugs up their asses about stupid shit and Gerard didn't really see Brian for a couple of years. That time is long past, but maybe Brian needs more reassurance. 

"This movie is - our baby, all of ours. I know it's yours too. You'll do an amazing job running the stunt team even if you can't -"

"Yeah," Brian says and squeezes Gerard's fingers. "I'll just… I hate being grounded." 

"It won't be forever," Gerard says, although to Brian it will probably feel that way. 

"You say that now," Brian says. "Wait until it's a couple months from now and I'm still not able to do anything I want to be doing _and_ suffering through PT."

"I'll reward you for all your hard work," Gerard promises, pressing Brian's hand against his cheek. 

Brian smiles at him and it makes Gerard's heart beat faster. "Gee," he starts, but Gerard's phone starts going off then. 

It's Ray. "Iero said yes. He's between gigs right now, thank fuck, and I told him we'd send up some contracts as soon as Jeff finishes figuring out how we're going to pay him."

Gerard holds back a grimace. "It'll be fine. I'll invest more if I need to." 

"Gee, you've already--" 

"Doesn't matter." He sees Brian open his mouth and glares, and Brian subsides. Gerard has the most name recognition of any of them - he'll do whatever he has to to get this script committed to film.

"I'll tell him, Gee. Even if we don't need to, that will make Jeff feel better," Ray says. 

"I'll call back and we can go over the details while Brian's in surgery," Gerard says. 

"And then go over them again for Brian," Brian puts in.

Gerard rolls his eyes. "Of course." He hangs up with Ray and settles back into his chair. About twenty minutes later, the nurse comes in to take Brian to prep him for surgery. 

"You'll stay?" Brian says quietly.

Gerard gives him a look. "I will be wherever this lovely lady tells me I can wait." 

"If you want to step out to the nurse's station, someone will show you to the waiting room," the nurse tells him. 

"Thanks," he tells her and leans down to kiss Brian. "I'll be here," he repeats. "Promise."

*

He has to do a lot of work from his phone, but he is there when Brian gets out of surgery and wakes, and when he finally gets a dinner tray, and when the doctor finally discharges him the next morning.

Gerard drives him home with a pit stop for Gerard to pick up a bunch of Brian's things from his apartment. Gerard gets him settled and takes a quick shower. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?" he asks as he shrugs his jacket on. 

"I'll be fine," Brian assures him.

Rolling onto the set late, with bags under his eyes and wet hair, that is a trick from the old Gerard. He is sober these days, and working with friends this time, and they know what he's been up to. So it only gives him a little twinge. Luckily, with all the other first-day-of-filming stuff happening, they'd been able to shuffle so no one was actually waiting on him. Much. Gerard still hates being late. He gets shuttled off to hair and makeup and Jeff follows to update him on what's going on as well as get his own update on Brian. 

"Frank will be here Thursday," Jeff says. 

"Good," Gerard says. 

"How's Bri?" Jeff asks. 

"He's okay. Refusing anything but standard pain meds. Which I _get_ , but I really hate seeing him in pain," Gerard answers as Anne covers up his blemishes and the bags under his eyes. 

"He's tough," Jeff says. "I'm glad you've got him with you, though."

"Wasn't about to fucking let him try to do this first few days alone," Gerard says. "He would've tried, too." 

"No doubt," Jeff says, shaking his head. "I'll be honest with you, Gerard, this thing cost us some money. Brian has already texted me this morning about giving up his salary, and of course I said no, but -"

"I'll write a check," Gerard says immediately. "I didn't get into this business so all my money could rot in my bank account or to buy five houses all over the world. Do not tell Brian," he adds sternly.

Jeff chuckles. "He'll find out anyway." 

"But hopefully too late so he can't yell. Or. He probably will, but he won't be able to do anything about it," Gerard says. 

Jeff snorts. "Is this the same Brian I know?"

"The goal is subterfuge," Gerard says. "And he'll never know." 

Jeff straight-up laughs. "You realize you have literally no poker face with him, right? How he's never figured out you're this in love with him I'll never know. No, I take that back. He has, and he's just as stupid about you, so maybe you've got a chance."

Gerard's head jerks and Anne scolds him. "Sorry," he mutters. 

"God, the two of you," Jeff says and wanders off. 

"Brian is a nice guy," Anne says quietly when Jeff is gone. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want the whole crew to know you're..."

"It's… we're friends, not--" He waves his hands. 

"Not lovers?" she asks. 

Gerard frowns. He doesn't want to agree with that statement either. Anne smiles apologetically and starts on his hair. "I don't know what we are," Gerard says finally. "Except friends." 

"Friends are good," Anne agrees. "Now, don't destroy this hair or I will destroy you." She smiles sweetly.

"I'll try my best," he tells her and goes to film his first scene. 

He's exhausted by the time he wraps for the day and heads home, but he stops for takeout even though it barely still qualifies as dinner time. He finds Brian snoring quietly in his spot on chaise lounge at the end of the sectional. Gerard puts the takeout bags on the coffee table and sits down next to Brian. 

"Bri," he murmurs, "wake up, babe."

Brian blinks awake. "Gee," he croaks. "How the first day go?" 

"We survived," Gerard tells him. "From the playback I saw, it went pretty well. So I got us dinner from that Thai place you like."

"Mmm. First, bathroom? It's been a while and it's easier with help," he says. He sounds resigned. 

Gerard leans up to kiss his cheek. "The number of times you've cleaned me up after a bender, I think I can handle a walk to the can."

Brian chuckles. "I guess so." It takes them a couple of minutes to get back to the couch and then they dig into the food. "No, really. How'd it go?" Brian asks after a few bites of food. 

"I still can't believe it's happening," Gerard admits breathily.

Brian smiles. "Well, it is." 

"It was good, though. Typical first day stuff. Anne lecturing me about her hard work. Missed you." 

"Missed you more," Brian replies, stroking a hand over Gerard's hair.

Gerard tries to regulate his breathing and leans against Brian's side. "Everyone sent their love and well-wishes. Jeff especially."

"I'll call him later," Brian replies.

Gerard nods. "Anyway, it was good. Normal. I forget how much I like this part until I'm doing it. How was _your_ day?"

"Boring, painful, exhausting, should I go on?" Brian asks.

Gerard grimaces. "I'm sorry. I can bring you stuff. Movies? Books? Comics? Music? Anything?"

"Yes," Brian replies simply. "And something else." He tugs Gerard closer to kiss him again.

Gerard smiles and kisses back. "All of the above, plus makeouts," he mumbles against Brian's lips. "I think I can handle that. I think I like having you in my house," he muses. "We couldn't do all this on set."

"Probably not," Brian replies and slides a hand through Gerard's hair to cup the back of his neck. "Better take advantage of it, then."

"You tell me if I'm hurting you," Gerard mumbles, arranging himself on the couch for a better angle.

"Yeah," Brian breathes and wraps his arms around Gerard's shoulders and slides his tongue into Gerard's mouth. Gerard makes a noise in the back of his throat. God, he wants this. It's so good to come home to.

Gerard shifts a little bit, but apparently it's exactly wrong because Brian moans and it's not from pleasure. "Sorry, sorry," Gerard says and moves back. 

Brian grimaces. "I am usually better with pain than this." 

"Breaking your leg is several levels up from a tattoo. Tell me how I can kiss you and not hurt you," Gerard says hopefully.

"I don't know if there's a foolproof way right now," Brian sighs. "But I don't want you to stop." 

"Then I won't," Gerard murmurs, leaning back in.

*

The first few days continue much the same. It's tiring and fun and fucking frustrating and Gerard misses Brian. They cover and reschedule as much as they can afford to, and then Frank Iero shows up and Gerard just _stares._ He's fucking beautiful. He's tiny and tattooed and he has dark hair curling around his ears. In a lot of ways, he's like Brian. In fact, if Brian needed a stunt double, Frank would be a natural. Except Brian doesn't need a stunt double, except maybe to .... Gerard cuts off his train of thoughts with a nervous giggle.

"Gerard," his assistant Lauren says. "This is Frank Iero, your new stunt double."

"We really appreciate you doing this for us," Gerard says after they shake hands.

"Hey, no problem, man," Frank says. "It fucking sucks about Brian, but it couldn't have come at a better time."

"I'll tell him there's a silver lining to breaking his leg in multiple places," Gerard replies, then replays it when Frank's brow wrinkles. "Fuck. No, I didn't mean...." Gerard flaps a hand and laughs. "He'll be happy to know that at least he's helping a friend out."

"Brian would give a friend the shirt off his back," Frank replies. "Really, though, glad to be here. Can't wait to get started."

"Glad to have you," Gerard says. He notices Frank's Batman and Robin shirt and wants to ask him about it, but Lauren pulls him toward the makeup trailer. 

It's not the last time he sees or hears Frank Iero that week. Dude seems to be everywhere, always in motion. Or else someone on Gerard's crew is gushing about him. He's clearly not the sort to sit around doing nothing even when he's not needed for what he was hired for. He chips in wherever he sees a hand might be needed. Just like Brian.

And fuck, every single snarky bastard Gerard works with thinks he walks on water. Which _never_ fucking happens. Ever. It's fucking weird. Gerard is pretty happy when he has to run through a scene one afternoon where Frank will be involved. Gerard wants to see what this guy can do.

Gerard watches them set up everything, watches Frank fastidiously double-check all the safety equipment. He's just as careful as Brian, and Gerard can tell Ray is pleased. 

They set up the shot and Gerard watches Frank rehearse his movements. He's good. Which Gerard expected, but it makes him vaguely annoyed, too, and which is stupid. He scolds himself with every ounce of spare concentration he can muster.

He just misses Brian, really. No reason to take that out on Frank. 

They keep filming until Ray calls it for the night. Even as Gerard hustles back to his trailer, he sees Frank still floating around the set. Gerard sort of wants to go talk to him, but he also wants to go home and make sure Brian is doing all right. He ends up waving at Frank and Jon and driving home, chewing his lip and cursing the traffic.

Brian looks a little less miserable than he has when Gerard walks in the door. "Hey," Gerard says with a smile and leans down for a kiss. "You look a little more chipper."

"I started on your movie collection. Got a lot of sleep." Brian's eyes twinkle.

"Shut up, I have a great movie collection," Gerard says and kisses him again. 

"You have a great ass. You have way too many Japanese anime bootlegs."

"You're into it, don't lie," Gerard says. 

"Nope." Brian tugs him closer with a hand on his belt buckle. "Tell me about filming." 

"While your hand is there?" Gerard asks.

Brian laughs and tugs him down onto the couch. "How were Frank's first couple days?"

"He's...busy," Gerard says a little lamely.

"Well, one would assume he'd be." 

"No, I mean. Above-and-beyond levels of busy. He chips in everywhere."

"And the crew?" 

"Fucking loves him, I haven't heard them say so many nice things in a row since... I don't know when."

"Wow," Brian says. "I remember him being a good dude, but clearly I didn't work with him enough to see all that."

"I think I might be a little jealous."

Brian chuckles and runs his fingers through Gerard's hair. "He's novel. And hot. They won't forget you."

"You think he's hot?" Gerard pouts a little. He's joking - sort of. "I mean - he is. Hot, that is. He looks like you. Not that I was looking."

Brian laughs again. "He's got a prettier face than me. But yeah, I think he's hot. I also think you're hot."

"You're hot." Gerard's still pouting a little. "God, I wanna fuck you, Bri, this sucks. I mean -" 

"It sucks more for me?" Gerard does not deserve someone as good-natured as Brian. Brian strokes his hair again. "It is what it is. I'm trying not to be too pissed about it."

"Just tell me what I can do," Gerard says, kissing the side of Brian's neck, right over his riot squad tattoo.

"Mmm," Brian murmurs. "You can keep doing that. And invite Frank over some evening so I can stop freaking out about work."

"Are you freaking out about work right now?" Gerard asks. 

"No, but you can only do that for so long," Brian says with a laugh. 

Gerard laughs with him. "Wanna bet?" 

 

***

 

Brian sighs and looks at the clock. He supposes if nothing else, this stupid leg injury has forced him to do some reading and catch up on some of the other things he's missed lately. His leg is feeling better than it was, but the night before he'd gotten Gerard to help him get clean and it had ached like a motherfucker for hours after. He won't be up for a full day on set for a while yet. 

He's still at Gerard's place, too, because steps are going to be out of the fucking question for a while. Living at Gerard's is strange, because Brian hasn't shared space for a long time, and nice because - it's Gerard, and he's clearly trying as hard as he's capable of to make things not-weird. 

Things are still weird, because they were friends and then they were fucking and now they're roommates. Brian has the guest room because Gerard is petrified of hurting him in his sleep, but he can't keep his hands to himself otherwise. Brian doesn't want him to.

Gerard texted him earlier to say Frank is coming over that night, which makes him happy. He just… needs to check in with him. Otherwise he's going to twitch out of his skin. Gerard means well, but he's trained as an actor, not a stuntman, and even when he's producing he still can't tell Brian the tiny details Frank will be able to. And vice versa. "Devil's in the details," Brian murmurs to himself.

Gerard texts him again when he's on his way to pick up food and Brian tries to straighten up the area around him. Not that Gerard would really care, but still. Frank arrives first. "It's open," Brian calls when the doorbell rings. 

Frank comes in the door with a smile. "Long time no see, boss."

"I'm not your boss, Frank," Brian points out, but Frank's already studying his cast and smiles crookedly at him. 

"Close enough. I know whose shoes I'm filling. So how stir-crazy are you?"

"Sometimes, the only thing that stops me from throwing everything within arm's reach is the fact that it all belongs to Gerard," Brian says. 

Frank snorts. "I don't know if I should praise your self-control or think maybe he arranged that on purpose. Then again, I don't really know him."

"I wouldn't be even a little bit surprised," Brian says with a put-upon sigh. 

Frank hums. "He seems cool."

"He's the best, really," Brian says. "Just meddlesome."

Frank laughs. "Take your word for it." 

"You won't have to, just give it a couple more days on set," Brian chuckles. Frank will find out.

"I suppose that's why he gets the fancy executive producer title, huh?" Frank asks with a smile. 

"Yup," Brian replies. "He went to pick up food, so he should be here soon. Tell me what you've been working on, Frank. It's been ages."

"So many things," Frank replies. "Some shit, but also some really good stuff. I worked with Wentz again a while back. That was a trip."

Brian rolls his eyes. Wentz is a genius who blew up with his first major, but working with him means dealing with the circus that follows him around. It's not for Brian. Or for Frank either, based on his description of the job. Gerard is a genius too, but most of his circus is inside his own head. 

"Lately, I've mostly been doing odd stunt jobs to pay the bills and trying to help Gerard get this thing off the ground," Brian says. 

"This film is really - just by being on set I can tell how important it is to everyone," Frank says, leaning back against the couch cushions and propping his feet on an ottoman. Brian can see the off-duty-stuntman urge to sprawl bonelessly in the movement.

"It is," Brian confirms. "Gerard may have written the script, but everyone involved is someone who is a friend or someone who really believes in the story."

"How'd he end up starring in a movie he wrote? Or. How'd he end up writing a movie? I don't even know which way round that should be."

Brian laughs. "He's that kind of guy you want to hate because he can do anything he decides he wants to do and do it really fucking well. So he got this idea, and he wanted the screenplay to do it justice and he was like, fuck it, and wrote it himself. How he's starring in it, well, he really is the perfect person for the role."

Frank nods. "I like the script. Fuck, the stunts are great. Classic car stuff. He have you in mind when he was writing it?"

"I never really asked, but I'm pretty sure, yeah," Brian says. 

"I'm just curious, I've never worked with someone I was dating before," Frank replies.

"We're not…" Brian trails off and makes a face. He doesn't know what they are, but they're not dating. "We're not." Frank waves a hand at him from the depths of the couch as if to say, "whatever." Brian sighs. "Sorry. Anyway, did you bring your shooting schedule and everything? I'm too tired too squint at my phone any more today."

Frank nods and reaches into one of the pockets of his cargo pants. Brian looks over the printout. He recognizes a lot of the entries, from the latest email, but he can't help looking at Frank's notes in the margins. He and Frank bend over the paper together; they're still talking when Gerard walks in with fragrant paper bags.

Gerard smiles and brings the bags over to the coffee table. "Thanks for coming, Frank," he says. "Hopefully between the two of us, we can soothe Brian's inner control freak until he can come back to set."

"It's an inner control freak?" Frank asks with a raised eyebrow. Gerard laughs his big, dorky laugh and Brian can't even manage to play at being mad. 

"Okay, point," Gerard says. He leans over and kisses Brian's temple. "Sorry, Bri."

Brian shoves him playfully. "That's okay. It's the pot calling the kettle black anyway."

"What's for dinner?" Frank asks after they finish their good-natured wrestling.

"Thai," Gerard answers. "All vegetarian, hope that's okay." Brian makes a face at him. "Shut up, I keep offering to get you whatever and you keep refusing, so clearly you want the excuse to try it out," Gerard says. 

Frank snickers, and Brian shoots him a dirty look. "That's fine," Frank says. "I'm vegetarian too." 

"Cool," Gerard says and gets utensils and plates and they dish themselves up platefuls right there at the couch. "Babe, you need anything?" Gerard asks Brian. 

Brian feels his cheeks get hot. Gerard is really not helping his case for "we're not dating." Frank just raises an eyebrow and takes a bite of Pad Thai. "What does your doctor say about your leg, Brian?" he asks.

"It was a pretty bad break. Needed some pins and shit. I'll be good to actually spend some time on set soon, but I'm gonna need PT before I start doing stunts again," Brian explains. He sees Gerard start to say something, then stop, and is grudgingly impressed.

"Damn, that sucks," Frank says. 

Brian nods. "Hardcore sucks. But I'll deal, I guess. Shit happens."

They get back to discussing the shoot after dinner, and Brian can actually see it happen to Frank - the progression of all people who meet Gerard, listen to Gerard, and are captivated by Gerard. Gerard is just so fucking passionate about the things he does and he has these moments where Brian is pretty convinced he's a genius. Brian can bitch about Gerard's quirks until the cows come home but that is what keeps him coming back for more. Gerard is special. 

Frank clearly gets that. He's staring at Gerard, hanging off every word that comes out of his mouth. But unlike some, Frank challenges him, asks questions, pushes a little when he can get away with it. Brian adds his own dry commentary when he feels he needs to. And Gerard is attentive as only he can be. But he responds to Frank as well. Brian thinks of Gerard's earlier protestations of jealousy and smirks inwardly. Gerard likes attention and if Frank is giving it to him, Brian's fairly certain there won't be much problem with jealousy. 

Brian sighs. Typical of his brain, to make this all about Gerard. He shifts in his spot and the movement makes him grimace. Gerard clearly catches him because he reaches over to squeeze Brian's hand. 

"Are we tiring you out?" he says softly. "You can go to bed - I can help -"

"I'm fine, Gee," he replies. "Just moved wrong is all." 

Frank's studying him in that way he has that makes Brian feel a little exposed. "Definitely let me know if you need me to jet."

Brian shakes his head. "I want to talk through the parking garage sequence again."

Frank nods and they dive into the specifics, the equipment that will be needed, everything. Frank starts scrawling notes in a little book he pulls out of his pocket after a while. This is why Brian likes Frank. He's dedicated and careful and Brian trusts him on set and to help keep Gerard safe on the stunts he's doing himself. He's sure the rest of the crew will win Frank over as thoroughly as he seems to have done them.

Finally, they start winding down and Frank stands to leave. "It was good to see you again, Brian," he says. 

"You too," Brian says, shaking hands. 

Frank follows Gerard to the door and smiles. "See you tomorrow, Gerard."

Gerard grins back. "See you then." 

Gerard shuts the door behind him and leans against it looking at Brian. "Yes?" Brian asks mildly.

"You were right. He was the best choice we could have made," he says and pushes off the door and comes over to curl against Brian. 

It feels nice. He's warm, and the feathery ends of his hair are soft, if a bit ticklish. It's friendly - cozy, but friendly - and it ought to make Brian happy but he's too busy thinking about how far he'd have to lean to get a kiss. He settles on kissing the top of Gerard's head and sliding his fingers into Gerard's hair. 

Gerard makes a loose fist in the hem of Brian's tee shirt and mumbles something. "What's that?" Brian asks.

"Wanna sleep with you," Gerard murmurs. 

"You can," Brian reminds him. 

"I know, but. I move a lot in my sleep and I don't want to…" He sighs. 

"If you want it, we can try," Brian tells him. "Gee, it wouldn't be the end of the world if you jostled my leg. I might swear and it might hurt, but unless you start whaling on it with a hammer, you're not gonna cause lasting pain." 

"Okay," Gerard murmurs and finally leans up to press his lips to Brian's. 

His sigh matches Gerard's and he realizes they were both waiting for it. He realizes that since he got to Gerard's place, there's been kissing every time Gerard comes in the door after being out and every time he leaves. And frequently on and off throughout the evening. And he wants it every single time. Wants more than he can have right now.

But the kissing is good. Makes everything a little easier to deal with. 

*

Brian isn't quite bored enough to brave Gerard's DVD collection, so he spends most of the next week peppering people on set with emails, watching Twin Peaks on Netflix and talking on the phone to his brother in Detroit. Gerard watches the dailies with him every night and also brings a rotating cast of his friends over in the evenings, most often Frank. Even when Frank's not around, he features heavily in most of Gerard's stories from the set. Brian isn't even a little bit surprised. He knew Frank and Gerard would get along when he suggested Frank. But they seem even more captivated by each other than even Brian would have predicted. 

It should make him happy - being right, making a good call - but it's mostly just irritating. Brian is irritated by a lot right now. He realizes that at least seventy percent of it is a mix of cabin fever and his aching leg, but that other thirty is him fighting feeling jealous and stupidly fucking needy. And wanting to have a drink or take something just to make it stop for five minutes. 

Jeff comes to take him to his doctor appointment because Brian has an attack of conscience about how much of Gerard's time he's taking up with his stupid immobility, and basically calls him up and begs. And once they've been there, he asks if Jeff can find a meeting, too.

After, he's in more pain, but he's feeling a little more even. Gerard is already home by the time Jeff helps him hobble into his house. 

"Hi," Gerard says, wrapping arms around him like Jeff isn't even there. "I missed you, tell me the doctor had some good news, Bri." 

"I can go back to work if I stick to crutches and mostly sitting," Brian says and somehow without any permission from him, his head ends up on Gerard's shoulder. 

"Good," Gerard murmurs, stroking his hair.

He breathes deep and lets his arms slide around Gerard's waist. "Yeah," he says and adds quietly, "Went to a meeting after." 

"You could have told me, Schechter," Gerard murmurs. He can feel Gerard turn his head to look at Jeff.

"I know," Brian says. "I didn't realize how bad it really was until all I could think about as we drove to the doctor's office was asking for a prescription for… anything."

"We won't let it go that far, Brian," Jeff says. "I was glad to take you. Glad you asked." 

"Thank you," Brian says. He pulls back so he can see Gerard's face. He looks concerned. "I feel a lot better. Being able to go to work will help." 

"Okay," Gerard says. "You hungry, Bri? Jeff, want to stay?" 

"Let me just get Brian settled on the couch," Jeff replies.

"You know, I'm gonna have to start doing this shit for myself at some point," Brian says. He doesn't resist Jeff's help, though. Jeff ignores him. 

"You doing okay here with him?" he asks when Gerard goes into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Brian replies. "It's been… surprisingly nice most of the time."

"Guess it's too much to hope that you pulled your head out of your ass and talked to him?"

"What we have works for us. I don't _need_ to talk to him," Brian says. 

"That would be a no," Jeff sighs.

Brian sighs back. "We're honestly good, Jeff. Things are good and he's being incredibly generous to me. And we're working together. Status quo is okay."

Jeff smiles crookedly and collapses onto the cushions on the other end of the couch from the chaise. He doesn't say anything else. Brian loves that Jeff is a romantic, but he doesn't feel obliged to look at things that way himself. Brian turns on the TV and finds them something interesting to watch while the house starts smelling of curry. 

"I love it when he cooks," Jeff says from the depths of his couch cushion.

"Me fucking too," Brian says. Gerard has only mastered a few dishes, but it hardly matters because they're so good, Brian doesn't mind eating them all the time. "I'll be glad to be back on set," Brian says after a few minutes.

"Everyone will be glad to have you back," Jeff says. "It's not the same without you there."

"Course not," Brian replies.

Jeff grins at him across the couch and Gerard appears, precariously balancing three bowls of curry. Jeff hops up and takes one from him and Gerard sits in the middle of the couch and hands one to Brian. They all end up eating silently, three grown men transfixed by _Planet Earth._

"It's Ripley talking to us about nature and shit over fucking incredible cinematography. What's not to love?" Gerard says. 

"If we were in England, it'd be David Attenborough," Jeff says. 

"I'd prefer Ewan McGregor," Brian says.

"Ooh," Gerard murmurs. "I definitely couldn't decide then. But Ellen Ripley wins this round." 

He sounds tired, and as soon as he finishes his food he stretches out on the couch a little, tucking his toes under Jeff's thigh and carefully pillowing his head on Brian's lap. Gerard wants petting, and he's not being subtle. 

Brian smiles down at his head and slides his fingers through Gerard's hair. Gerard makes a small, pleased noise. Yeah, okay, Brian can do this all night if necessary. He can feel Jeff's _look_ , but ignores it in favor of memorizing the contours of Gerard's scalp. 

*

Getting both of then ready and out the door for work the next morning is a bit of a project, but they manage it. Mostly it involves Gerard fussing over Brian in the passenger seat until he smacks Gerard's arm.

"I'm fine, Gee," he insists. "I will be more fine when we get there and I have things I can do."

Gerard nods. And goes through the Starbucks drive-thru, and ignores Brian when Brian tries to hand him money. "We're celebrating today," Gerard says as he hands Brian his latte. "You don't pay for your drinks." Brian snorts, and Gerard reaches over to touch his hand. "I mean it."

Brian has to smile at him. He's so goddamn earnest sometimes. "Okay."

Gerard gets whisked off as soon as they get to set (later than intended, thanks to traffic) and Lauren promises to send someone to help Brian get settled. A minute later, Frank appears.

"Hey, man," Frank says. "You're doing better, I hear."

"What, you can't see it?" Brian replies. 

"Nah, you look like shit," Frank deadpans. "Come on, I'm your escort."

"To Stage Four, then," Brian says. Frank mostly just walks beside him and steadies him when he has to pause to regain some equilibrium. "Crutches suck," he tells Frank. 

"Just think about some sort of rad fight choreography?" Frank suggests.

"So you're _suggesting_ I think about taking you out with one well-placed crutch?" 

"Hey," Frank protests, "why does it have to be me?"

"Cause you're standing there," Brian replies and they keep going. Finally they reach their destination and with assistance from Frank, Brian finally sits. "Shit," he murmurs. 

"Not everything it's cracked up to be?" Frank asks.

"No, it's great to be out and about. Just wishing it were less exhausting. Already," Brian says with a sigh. 

Frank snickers. "Not the fun kind of exhausting either, is it?"

"Definitely not the fun kind. Life would maybe be less annoying if the leg would let me manage the fun kind," Brian grumps. 

Frank snickers again. "Yeah, okay, that really sucks, but maybe you're just not being creative enough."

"I think you vastly underestimate the creativity of the involved parties," Brian says. 

"Prove it," Frank shoots back.

Brian lifts an eyebrow. "Just give me the opportunity." He realizes after he says it that it sounds...well.

Frank just laughs. "Maybe I will, Schechter." He leaves after getting Brian supplied with water by his chair, and the parade of crew members starts. Most just come to say hi, which is gratifying. It's more gratifying when Ray comes by to run some fight choreography by him. It's even more gratifying when it's Gerard. His smile is easy and bright and Brian can tell he wants to lean down for a kiss, but he holds back. Brian's not sure why; it's not like the crew hasn't clued in by now.

Gerard doesn't kiss him, but he pulls a chair close. "How's it been so far? You doing okay? Need anything? Tylenol? Ice pack?"

"Tylenol. Frank's coming to help me out to the set for the afternoon shoot."

Gerard pulls his messenger bag into his lap and fishes a bottle of pills from a pocket. "Got water?" Brian lifts the bottle he has and Gerard hands over the pills. 

"Need anything else? I can send Lauren, or have her stop by later," Gerard asks after Brian washes them down.

"Maybe a sandwich from craft services later," Brian says. "But I'm good for now. Thanks, ba--Gee."

"You should say it," Gerard says softly. "If you want."

"You didn't kiss me," Brian points out. 

"I wanted to," Gerard says, a little petulantly.

"Why didn't you?" Brian asks, picking at the fraying knee of his jeans. 

"There's people around, I didn't know if you -"

"Gerard. There is no one on this set who knows us that doesn't know," Brian says. 

He's not sure what the expression on Gerard's face means, but he grabs his shirt and tugs him down for a kiss anyway. Gerard kisses back, hand coming up to cup Brian's cheek. Everything suddenly feels much better. He doesn't really want to think about why this is what he needed.

They only pull back when a throat clears behind them and Frank's standing there actually twiddling his thumbs. Brian laughs. 

"Didn't know it was that kinda movie," Frank teases.

Gerard flips him off with a grin. "Let's get him on set so he can exert some control over something."

"Uh, from where I was standing it looked like he was already," Frank deadpans. Gerard, predictably, goes pink. Brian smirks at Frank and shrugs, which prompts Gerard to punch him lightly on the arm. 

"I can go back on medical leave," Brian laughs, and lets Frank lift him out of his chair. Gerard hands him his crutches and the three of them make their way toward the set. 

It's a fight scene followed by a high speed chase and one of the first major action scenes in the movie. Ray smiles to see Brian in his chair. They start and Brian only feels a few pangs that he can't get up and help. It's just so damn good to be _working_ again. 

Gerard works hard to hit all his marks in the fight scene, but Brian gives him a few notes between takes. When Frank takes over for the more elaborate stuff, Brian is reminded why he suggested him. 

Ray nods between takes, and finally when he's satisfied Frank comes and flings himself onto the chair next to Brian's. "Good job," Brian says and hands him a bottle of water. 

"Thanks," Frank says. "Can't wait to see the final cut."

"If I know Jon, it'll be pretty spectacular," Brian says. 

"Wish we could compare notes on that fight scene, though. I mean. That you were able...." 

"You want to get your hands on my body, Iero?" Brian drawls.

"Absolutely," Frank replies with a completely straight face.

"You're not the only one. Maybe I should sell tickets." Brian polishes off his water bottle. "Want to hit catering with me, Iero?"

"Definitely," Frank replies. "The only thing I want more than your body is a sandwich."

"What if you could have both?" Brian holds out a hand to get tugged to his feet. He sort of hates it, but it's easier than jolting his leg every time he tries to lever himself up.

Frank helps him up with ease and they make their way toward craft services. They stand in line and get their sandwiches and the hardest part is finding a decent place to sit. Frank sticks with him the whole time. 

They fill the time with chatter about music, but eventually they both toss crumpled napkins onto their plates. "Well, I got my sandwich," Frank says with an eyebrow wiggle.

Brian laughs. "Maybe later. We've got more shit to accomplish today. But hey, you should come over again for the evening." He's pretty sure Gerard won't mind. And he can double-check next time he sees him. 

"I'll have to check my social calendar," Frank says, scooping up his and Brian's trash.

"Let us know," Brian says with a smile. When Frank comes back to help him up, Brian keeps hold of his shoulder for half a beat longer. "Hey, thanks for everything."

"Eh. You didn't get everything yet," Frank chuckles and hands him his crutches. "Gotta run, Bri, they need me for the apartment scene."

"Go get 'em," Brian says and watches Frank scurry off. Somehow, telling people to break a leg feels a little on the nose now. 

He swings himself back to his office. Bantering with Frank was just entirely too fun, but he has work to do, too. He finds Gerard curled up on the small sofa fast asleep. Brian lowers himself carefully into a chair opposite him and reaches out to run his fingers through Gerard's hair. 

"Babe, I hope Lauren isn't out there running around trying to find you," he murmurs, letting a dark strand coil around his finger.

"No, I told her where I was going," Gerard mumbles and leans into Brian's hand. "Did you have a nice lunch...dinner...whatever time it is," he adds. 

"Yeah. Just me and Frank. I invited him over again. Hope that's okay," Brian replies, fingers still stroking over Gerard's hair. 

"Mi casa, su casa," Gerard replies, pushing up into the touch a little.

Brian smiles down at him. "Only for a little while longer, really."

"Oh. Right." Gerard pushes himself into a sitting position.

"Not immediately," Brian rushes to say. "I mean, just walking around is still kind of tricky, nevermind the stairs up to my apartment. But you're almost free of me."

"That's the last thing I want," Gerard replies after a moment. "I sort of like your face."

Brian's stomach flutters and he grabs Gerard's hand. "I kind of like yours too. For the record."

"You'd better, the upkeep is horrendous," Gerard drawls.

Brian laughs and swings himself around on one leg so he's sitting next to Gerard. "Drinking the blood of the young is just the sacrifice you have to make."

Gerard makes a face. "I'd rather have an iced macchiato." 

"Make that happen, movie star," Brian teases gently. Gerard tugs him down to kiss him instead.

 

***

 

Frank drives halfway from the studio to Gerard's house with his lip caught between his teeth. Ordinarily he'd at least show up with a six-pack of something. This isn't the place to do that, and he feels awkward showing up empty-handed, not even the excuse of going over the script this time.

He sees a grocery store and swings into the parking lot. Surely there's _something_ he can bring. Sparkling cider, maybe. He wanders around for a moment before his eyes catch on a display of imported weird-flavored sodas. That looks like exactly the kind of thing Brian and Gerard would both like. Perfect. He checks out and drives the rest of the way to Gerard's place. 

When he knocks on the door, Gerard answers with a big grin. "Frank! We ordered pizza. I was starving, are you hungry? Come in!" He's so animated. Frank wonders if he ever slows down.

"Pizza sounds good," he says and shows Gerard the soda. "I knew beer was a no-go, so I figured I'd bring some crazy sodas."

"Rad," Gerard breathes, eyes lighting up. "Come in." He disappears into the kitchen.

"How was your first day back?" Frank asks Brian who's in his regular spot on the couch. He's got ice packs on his leg. "Did you hurt yourself?" 

"Nah, just some expected pain and swelling. And my first day was pretty good. You ought to know that, you saw me for a lot of it." 

Frank looks him over; he does look tired, but there's enough relaxation in his eyes that Frank thinks he's telling the truth about the pain. He's just not sure why that makes him want to smile so much. 

Then Gerard comes out with plates of pizza and gives them both a sun-bright smile. Maybe it's contagious. "He had a great day and I had a great day and now you're here," he says. Brian smiles at Gerard and whatever they say, Frank's pretty sure there's something major between them. 

Frank shrugs and sits the sodas down; he grabs a piece of pizza and flops next to Brian. "Pick a crazy soda," he mumbles around a mouthful of cheese.

"Crazy as in Thanksgiving dinner in a bottle, or more normal crazy?" Brian asks. 

"Vegetarian," Frank huffs, and Brian cuffs the side of his head lightly. Frank grins at him. "Like, crazy fruit you've never heard of, crazy."

"What makes you think we're not knowledgeable about crazy fruits?" Gerard asks, flopping on the floor by their legs and leaning his head back to giggle at himself.

Brian lifts an eyebrow at him. "I'm not convinced you could tell the difference between an apple and an orange."

"Um, hello," Gerard drawls, pulling his phone out of his pocket and showing Brian the Apple logo. 

Frank laughs and so does Brian, who reaches out to ruffle Gerard's hair. He catches Frank watching. "What, you feel left out?" He reaches for Frank's hair too.

Brian's fingers catch in a tangle of his hair and he tugs gently until it loosens. It doesn't hurt, not really, but Brian rubs his finger over the spot. Frank makes a pleased noise, because he really doesn't see why he shouldn't. He didn't even initiate this. 

"He's really good at head massages," Gerard informs him. "Like, _really_ good."

"Um," Frank says dumbly. It wouldn't be the first or the fiftieth time he'd be on the receiving end of some TLC from a friend or fellow stuntperson. 

Brian smiles slightly and tweaks Frank's ear. "I don't mind if you want." 

"Sure," Frank says, slipping onto the floor next to Gerard. Brian's hands are back in his hair immediately, and Gerard leans up against his shoulder and starts channel-surfing. Frank closes his eyes and tries to pretend neither of them are as stupidly hot as he knows they are. 

Brian's fingers are kind of magic and Gerard is warm against his side. Frank talks a little more than he'd intended, drawn out by the massage and Gerard encouraging every word with that rapt concentration of his. It feels nice to just talk to friends. And fuck, his head feels so damn good. He barely notices when Brian stops and switches to playing idly with the curls at Frank's nape, because Gerard has found a nature program and they're all watching raptly. After a while Gerard mumbles something and shifts until Frank finds himself with a cheek pillowed on his thigh.

"He always hides how tired he gets during shooting. I have no idea why," Brian says. 

Frank puts his fingers in Gerard's hair and starts stroking. "Maybe he thinks he's wasting time," Frank says. Gerard's eyes are closed, but Frank can't tell if he's actually asleep or not. 

"Probably," Brian replies and tugs Frank's hair gently. "Are you uncomfortable right now?" Brian asks him.

"Should I be?" Frank returns quietly. He thinks maybe he would be normally. He feels pretty okay, though. 

"I can't answer that for you," Brian replies. It feels weird not being able to turn and see him, but Frank doesn't want to disturb Gerard - or Brian's fingers, still stroking through Frank's hair. 

Frank's not dumb - he just doesn't know if he's being courted for something or if this is just how they are. He definitely doesn't mind if this is how they are and if they _are_ courting him for something, well. He doesn't think he'd mind that either. "I'm fine," he answers. "I'm good." Gerard's hair is soft; he winds a strand around his finger.

"Good," Brian says and runs his fingers through Frank's hair again. 

"Feeling lonesome up there?" Frank asks. "I mean, think carefully before you answer that, because I'm sure your ass is more comfortable than mine on this floor but I can't actually move."

"Maybe a little, but getting down there with this leg would be more trouble than it's worth," Brian replies. "This is okay."

Frank chuckles. "Okay. Here, go to town." He hands Brian the abandoned remote and tips his temple against Brian's knee.

Brian channel surfs until he finds a space documentary and puts down the remote. He strokes Frank's hair the entire time. Frank bites back a few really content, really undignified noises.

"You know," Brian says softly. "If I had to break my leg in order to get you into our lives, maybe that's okay."

"You barely know me, Schechter," Frank replies.

"Yeah, maybe. But I think you're a good person to have around." He tweaks Frank's hair again. Frank can't stifle the noise this time. "Sorry," Brian says. He doesn't really _sound_ sorry. 

"I'll get you back," Frank tells him.

"Bring it, Iero," Brian said. 

"When you least expect it," Frank says darkly. He looks up at Brian who's just grinning at him. Frank really can't help smiling back. 

Frank never got to know Brian as well as he always wanted to, before. He can just tell they're meant to be friends. By whatever definition of friends Brian wants to operate under. Frank has mostly gotten used to sliding definitions of relationships in LA. Mostly. He wouldn't mind the definition shifting with these two, he thinks. 

Gerard is like a light in the dark that draws everyone in. He's bright and brilliant and Frank is a fucking moth. He's also currently drooling on Frank's jeans, but goddamn it if that doesn't just make Frank want him more. And Brian is… a lot like him in a lot of ways. They get along really well, though. 

Gerard wakes up a few minutes before the program is over and stretches like a fucking cat. Frank can't help but reach down and tickle his armpits. Gerard shrieks and laughs, curling in on himself. Frank follows him down, poking at his sides, and they wrestle clumsily for a minute. Frank is stronger and scrappier than Gerard, but Gerard surprises him and pins him against the floor. He laughs like an asshole right into Frank's face.

Frank leans up and places a smacking kiss on the corner of Gerard's mouth. Partly just to see what he'll do. Gerard squeaks and flails, not away, just in general. Frank takes the opportunity to roll him over and sit on his back. He leans close to Gerard's ear and whispers, "Gotcha." 

Gerard lets out a breath and reaches up to awkwardly scrabble at Frank with his hands. 

"Yeah, yeah," Frank laughs. He gets up and sits back on the couch, peeking at Brian out of the corner of his eye. The look on Brian's face is both surprising and not, given how the evening has gone so far. Frank expected amusement. And there's some of that, but it's heated. 

Brian's not looking at Frank, he's looking at Gerard. Frank glances at Gerard, who's staring back. It… might be time for him to leave. 

"I should hit the road," Frank says, biting his lip when Brian looks over and the tail end of his stare washes over Frank.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Gerard says from the floor. 

"Course," Frank replies. 

"Good," Brian says.

"Thanks for dinner and a good evening," Frank tells them. He starts to stand, but Brian stops him with a hand on his arm. 

"You'll come back?" Brian asks.

"If you want me to, I'd be happy to," Frank replies. 

"Yes," Gerard says.

"Okay," Frank replies. 

Brian leans in and brushes his lips along Frank's cheek. "You can't hide how sweet you are," Brian tells him softly.

Frank feels his cheeks get hot. "Wasn't really trying to, I guess."

"Lie," Brian says. "Night, Frank."

"Night, Bri," he replies. When he stands, Gerard stands with him. 

He thinks Gerard is going to walk him to the door, and he's right, but he isn't expecting the hand to settle lightly on his waist when they get there, or for Gerard to lean past him to open the door. "Come back soon. Tomorrow if you can," Gerard says. His mouth is temptingly close.

"Don't fall asleep tomorrow, then," Frank teases lightly. He reaches out and touches the corner of Gerard's mouth. "You drool." His lips twitch.

Gerard giggles and turns his head to press his lips to Frank's fingers. "I'll try not to," he promises. 

"As long as we have an understanding," Frank intones. 

"We are all about understandings in this apartment," Gerard replies seriously. 

"I - okay," Frank murmurs. "Okay. Night, Gerard."

"Night, Frankie," Gerard replies. 

Frank waves behind himself as he walks down the sidewalk toward his car. He breathes deep. How the hell is he supposed to go home and sleep after all that? He's ninety percent certain they were implying they'd be into more than just hanging out. And he's ninety percent certain he'll say yes if they ask. He's at least ninety percent certain he's not going to think about anything but them until tomorrow. He needs to get home, like, now. He pulls onto the freeway and speeds his way to his apartment. 

He fumbles the keys at his door, but finally lets himself in, throws his shit on his couch and goes straight to his bedroom. When he strips his shirt over his head he accidentally tugs a lock of hair, and makes an involuntary noise. 

"Fuck," he mutters. He knew this was kind of a thing for him, but Jesus. "Fuck," he repeats. He's hard.

He pushes his jeans and underwear down and sits on the bed. When he wraps his hand around his cock, he moans. He's got to do this right. Frank gives his cock a little squeeze and pushes at his jeans, underwear, socks and sneakers until they hit his bedroom floor in a jumble. Then he slides back over his mattress and leans against his pillows. He gives his cock a few slow strokes and reaches down with his other hand to cup his balls. 

He's tired, and just a loose touch feels amazing. He works his hand up and down his cock, letting his thumb drag over the head every time. It's so easy to picture Gerard, head in his lap, turning and squirming and opening his mouth for Frank. Frank is sure he'd do it, love doing it. And Brian tugging Frank's hair as he watches, getting hard in his jeans, but patiently waiting for them. 

With Brian laid up, he could have Frank's mouth. Or Frank could ride him. Or... Fuck, the possibilities all sound so damn good. He speeds up his hand on his cock and rolls his balls between his fingers. A couple of fast tugs on his head have him moaning and arching his back.

He just knows being with them would be _good_. So fucking good. He keeps stroking, imagining Gerard kissing Frank, imagines tasting himself on Gerard's tongue. Imagines _Brian_ tasting Frank on Gerard's tongue. 

His hand moves fast now, his skin slick. He gets a flash of sucking Brian off while Gerard fucks him and moans loud, thrusting into his hand. He breathes hard, thrusting up over and over until his eyes squeeze shut and he comes.

When he finishes, he lets his head tip back against his headboard, hand still in a loose fist around his cock. "Fuck," he whispers. 

Frank thinks he can sleep now. He stumbles into the bathroom and and washes his hands before falling back into bed naked. He fumbles for his phone to set his alarm and pulls the blankets up. 

*

Frank likes his job a lot, but today he's mostly excited to see Gerard and Brian. He's also a little nervous too. But in a good way. Today is mostly stunt driving for Frank - nothing intense, until he gets to mid-afternoon and has to coach Gerard through stunt work. He knows Brian will have things to say about that, so he cuts his lunch short and goes to find him. 

Brian is talking to Jon when Frank walks over so he just nods. 

"Schechter," he says when Brian and Jon pause.

"Hey, Iero," Brian replies with an easy smile. "I was just about to come find you." 

"Quicker if I do the walking," Frank says. "But either way, here I am."

"Touché," Brian replies. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about this afternoon."

"I figured," Frank smiles. "I know we talked about the blocking a lot."

"Yeah. I wanna go over it again. As well as talk to you about some of Gerard's quirks. He tends to do this stupid thing in fight scenes that could get him hurt if you don't expect it," Brian explains. Frank nods, and Brian says, "I can explain or I can show you."

"Show me," Frank says. "I work better that way." 

Brian smiles. "All right. It'll be a little tricky with the leg, but I think we can manage it."

Frank snorts. "Can we?" he teases.

"I think between the two of us, we could manage a lot," Brian replies. He holds out a hand and Frank pulls him to his feet. Brian lets his body weight hit against Frank's. Frank catches him around the shoulders. He's exactly Frank's size, if not smaller, but built. Frank can feel the layers of muscle in his shoulders, tightens his hands automatically.

Brian brings his arms up and squeezes Frank. "Okay. Let's see what we can do about not breaking Gerard. Only one of us at a time can be broken."

He shows Frank the hold that Gerard always messes up. Frank makes him repeat it a couple times, ending up pressed against Brian's chest each time. It feels kind of inappropriately good, but Brian keeps the hold a little longer than necessary each time. 

"You'll have to show him, too," Brian tells him. "He says he's good at visualization, but I think that's where the problem started."

Frank laughs. "I can see that. I'll go over there and we can practice a few times before the cameras start rolling."

"I should probably watch," Brian tells him. Frank can't help the smirk, he just can't. Brian rolls his eyes. "And now you can escort me to the set," Brian tells him sternly.

"Sure, boss," Frank says and helps Brian to his golf cart. 

"Still not your boss," Brian replies. 

"Whatever," Frank returns and radioes Lauren to tell her to have Gerard meet them on set. He drives them in that direction. Brian sits quietly in the passenger side of the cart. When they pull up, Frank helps him off the cart and into a chair. 

Gerard pulls up in his own cart a minute later and leans in to kiss Brian. "Well, okay, I'll go be woeful and neglected over there for a minute," Frank teases.

Gerard's hand shoots out and he wraps his fingers around Frank's wrist. "Don't do that."

"Or not," Frank amends. It takes Gerard a moment to let go. He pulls back from Brian and leans in. For half a second, Frank thinks Gerard's going to actually kiss him too, but he goes for Frank's cheek. "That's right," Frank tells him. "Suck up now, because I get to give you extra training in a second." 

Brian snorts. "Yeah, he's really going to hate that," Brian says with a smirk. 

"Maybe I'll work him harder than you," Frank replies smoothly.

Brian laughs. "I dare you to try." 

Gerard just grins and pushes his sunglasses up his nose. "Come on, Frankie."

Frank gets Gerard in the position he wants and then explains what he's going to do, right into Gerard's ear. "Brian expressly forbids you to break yourself," he adds. "Me too, because I may be a great stunt double but I am not acting in this entire movie."

Gerard laughs. "Okay, then show me." 

They go through the move several times and Frank basically does exactly what Brian did with him. "Can you do that, Gerard? For me?" he murmurs in Gerard's ear.

"Think I can manage," Gerard replies breathlessly. 

"Good," Frank says. "So let's get started."

When Frank pulls back, he looks at Brian who raises an eyebrow at him. He ambles back to sit with Brian as Ray takes over and Gerard gets his wardrobe adjusted, and leans in to murmur, "Feeling neglected?"

"I kind of enjoyed watching you not neglect Gerard, actually," Brian replies. 

"I would never neglect him," Frank tells him.

"He'd like to hear that," Brian says. 

"Do you?" Frank asks. 

"I do, actually. Gerard deserves...whatever will make him happy."

Frank can't tell if Brian realizes that _he_ is what makes Gerard the happiest of anything else. "Brian," he says, "about tonight..."

"It's dinner, Frankie. No pressure," Brian says. 

"If it were just dinner, would I be asking about it?"

"My point is, it can be just dinner," Brian says. "I know we're about as subtle as traffic cones, but it doesn't have to go further."

"It's been just dinner a couple times, and it was nice, but I..." He trails off and just looks at Brian. 

"But? Say the word and it can be more than just dinner," Brian says easily. Casually. Frank wonders if that's a cover, or if he actually feels that relaxed about it all. 

"What word is that? For the record." Frank feels like he's fucking blushing, but he ignores it.

"Personally, I like 'please.' Gerard likes more creative versions," Brian replies. 

Frank's lips twitch. "You're the boss." Brian doesn't contradict him this time. Frank shivers a little. "Should I ask Gerard to elaborate?" he adds.

"Maybe not right this second, but he always likes elaborating on, well, anything he has an opinion on," Brian says. 

Frank just smiles, intending to let it go. Gerard is filming, after all. But something carries him in that direction during a break. Gerard beams wide when he sees Frank coming toward him. "How'd I do?"

"Better. I have a few other things I want to work on with you, based on that technique." 

"Is that what you were talking to Brian about so intently?" Gerard smiles. 

"Not exactly. I think I'm supposed to ask you for your opinion on me," Frank tells him.

"Oh, really?" Gerard asks and takes a step closer to Frank. "I have lots of opinions. Any one in particular?"

"Well, Brian says you're the creative one, maybe you ought to pick."

Gerard laughs and pushes his sunglasses up his forehead. There's plenty of heat in his eyes, though. "All right, I can do that." Frank crosses his arms over his chest and waits. Gerard takes another step closer and leans in to whisper in Frank's ear. "I think your mouth is entirely tempting."

"Oh yeah?" Frank murmurs back. "That all you've got, Mr. Way?"

"And I think I want to hear you beg for us," Gerard adds, barely a whisper directly into his ear. 

"Will I have to?"

"We won't make you do anything you're not into," Gerard replies. 

"But you want it," Frank says. 

"Do you need convincing?" Gerard pauses and smirks. "Ask Brian what happened after you left last night."

Frank breathes out. "I don't think I need convincing, but I wanna know."

"Just remember about Brian," Gerard murmurs. "He'll play it cool, but when you get under his skin it's..." He trails off.

Frank swallows. "I have an idea." 

Gerard nods and smiles. "Will you? I mean, you can change your mind. But. Shit, Frankie."

Moth to flame. "I'd have to be stupid to say no, Gerard." 

"I like to hear you say my name," Gerard murmurs.

"Gerard," Frank repeats. "I want to beg for you." 

Gerard's eyes go hot. Hotter. If that's possible. "I won't be able to hold back very long. Not from you."

"I'm coming over for dinner," Frank reminds him. "We'll see what happens." Gerard pouts a little, because Frank is backing away, but he sees Lauren headed for Gerard.

"You're needed for a short producer's meeting, Gee," she tells him. She's holding a phone out to him, and he sighs and makes a face at Frank, who smiles back and waves. Gerard heads for his trailer, and Frank watches him go.

"Fuck," he murmurs. He's half-hard and he wants to go back and talk to Brian, but he's not sure he has time for that. 

*

He's right. He's needed on another set, and he doesn't see Brian for hours. When he finally does, it's in the stunt office. There's nobody else around. 

"Schechter," he says firmly. "I was told to ask you a question."

"What can I do for you?" Brian asks, businesslike. 

"What happened after I left last night?" 

Brian's expression changes in an instant. If it weren't for his leg, Frank is pretty certain Brian would be all up in his business right now. Frank moves closer instead. 

"Better?" he murmurs.

"Yes," Brian replies. "When you left? Gerard and I went back to the bedroom and he jerked off onto my chest."

"Is that...all?" Frank says, gulping in a breath.

"He talked about you the entire time. How he hadn't been asleep except for a few minutes and how he'd wanted to turn his head and suck you off right there," Brian murmurs. 

"I...shit, Brian." His hands clench, open-shut.

"And I wanted to explore those noises I kept hearing when I pulled your hair," Brian says. "And pull you up onto the couch and get my hand on your cock."

"Next time I'm not sitting on the floor," Frank teases breathlessly.

"Good," Brian says. Frank sees his hands twitch at his sides, like he wants to reach out and grab Frank, but he doesn't. Gerard was at least in public, not that Frank thinks that's particularly a concern for him. So.... Either they both are really committed to letting Frank make the first move - despite the fact that these conversations have gone completely x-rated - or Brian wants them all to be together first. 

Frank is pretty sure it's the latter. He kind of likes the thought of that, but he can't quite resist the chance to tease a little. He moves as close as he can get to Brian without actually touching him. "Gerard wants me to beg," he murmurs. 

"Would you?" Brian asks conversationally, but Frank can practically see his pupils dilate. 

"On my knees," Frank confirms. "I'd definitely say please."

"You don't seem like the type," Brian challenges.

"I like direction," Frank says. "And I like pleasing people I think are worthy of it."

"Worthy," Brian repeats. 

"Worthy," Frank says. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I still push. But. I like it."

"Frank," Brian says. Frank smiles, all teeth. Yeah, he's getting somewhere. 

Frank takes two steps back and turns to rifle through a stack of papers on the desk. He hears Brian breathe out through his nose and chuckles. His radio goes off and the AD calls him to set. He runs a hand through Brian's hair as he walks by. "See you later, Brian."

"You bet your ass you will," he hears Brian say when he shuts the door. Frank smiles all the way to set. He's _really_ looking forward to tonight. 

 

***

 

Brian calls in an order for Indian food as Gerard drives them home. He has a hard time with the evening traffic. He wants to put the pedal to the floor and get home _now_. Brian had looked as fucking wired as Gerard felt when they were ferried back to Gerard's car at the end of the day. Gerard wonders what he and Frank talked about. He knows Frank spent some time in the stunt office earlier.

"So," Gerard says instead of drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "We're doing this?" 

"Second thoughts?" Brian asks.

"No," Gerard replies. "We just. I mean. We talked about it, but it was kind of abstract."

Brian sighs and taps his phone against his palm. "We've talked about a lot of things in the abstract."

"Yeah. Just. This is bringing someone else into it is all," Gerard says. "I want it. I want you. I just. Wanted confirmation that we're on the same page." He checks out of the corner of his eye and catches Brian's smile. 

"I don't think you're replacing my gimpy ass or anything, if that's what you're worried about."

"Like I could," Gerard scoffs. 

"Good," Brian says. 

"What about you?" Gerard asks. If there's one thing he knows about Brian, it's that he could have anyone he wants.

"When I broke my leg, you were the one I called," Brian says as if that explains everything. Maybe it does. Gerard's head feels a little funny when he tries to think about it.

"Yeah," he says and reaches over the center console. Brian takes his hand. "It's gonna be so good, Bri," he whispers.

"So fucking good," Brian agrees. "He's…" 

"Yeah," Gerard agrees. 

"Fascinated by you," Brian finishes obstinately.

Gerard rolls his eyes. "Same goes for you. He wants you so bad." 

"You want me so bad," Brian retorts.

"Damn fucking right I do," Gerard replies. "Like. All the fucking time."

"I really do love that about you. You want Frank that bad too, though."

Gerard takes a slow, quiet breath. "Yeah. I do. And so do you." Brian doesn't deny it. "If this traffic would let us fucking go, we'd maybe be able to move on from wanting to having," Gerard grumbles. 

"Patience," Brian chuckles. Gerard shoots him a dirty look and changes lanes. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just cut that poor dude off," Brian says. 

"Whatever. You'd have done the same thing if you were driving," Gerard fires back. 

"Professional," Brian reminds him, and they argue good-naturedly the rest of the way home.

Frank isn't parked in front when they get there, which is both good and a little disappointing. The food will arrive soon anyway. Gerard helps Brian get settled and gets tugged onto the couch when he starts jittering around the house.

"Sorry," Gerard says. 

Brian chuckles and slides a hand through Gerard's hair. "So fuckin' high-strung. Like a horse or something." Brian shakes his head. "I am fucking nuts about you, kid."

Gerard grins and leans in to kiss him. "Yeah? Even with the high-strung and all the other shit?"

"I know how to manage you, Gerard Way," Brian tells him. Gerard makes a face at him, but it's totally true and he totally needs it a lot of the time. 

While he's still hovering, considering a kiss, the doorbell rings. He leans in and gives Brian a quick peck before getting up off the couch. It's the food, but Frank is about twenty seconds behind and brushes against Gerard as he slips through the door. His smirk suggests that it's intentional.

Gerard hurries through paying for the food and ends up giving the driver a huge tip, but he doesn't really care. He turns around to see Frank sprawled next to Brian on the couch. Gerard smiles at them. He wants… a lot. But he has bags of food in his hands and they should probably eat it. 

He busies himself with unpacking the bags onto the coffee table. Frank trails after him when he goes into the kitchen for drinks. "Hey, Frankie," Gerard says and gives in to his desire to lean in and kiss Frank's cheek. "I'm glad you came."

"I like it here," Frank says with a smile. 

"Good," Gerard says. He grabs forks and some sodas from the fridge. Frank takes the bottles from him, hooking his fingers around the necks, and Gerard gets caught staring at his tattoos. Between him and Brian, Gerard thinks maybe he could just _look_ at them forever. Gerard wonders what tattoos Frank has hiding under his clothes. 

"Walk, Gerard," Frank says, prodding him gently.

Gerard shakes himself and moves back into the living room. "Sorry. Your tattoos are distracting."

"Are Brian's tattoos distracting?" Frank asks. "I mean. Is it new tattoos or tattoos in general? Because if I go sit next to Brian and you stab yourself with a fork I am gonna feel bad."

Gerard laughs. "Tattoos in general, but I get better at keeping focus as time goes by." He hears Brian snort. "Shut up," he says absently.

"Eat, Gerard," Frank tells him. "You can stare all you want when you're done."

"So accommodating," Brian comments, and Gerard looks up to see the two of them staring at one another.

"I can be as accommodating as shit," Frank tells him seriously. "Especially when I'm getting laid."

"Here I thought we were having dinner," Brian replies. 

"If you don't follow through after all that, I'm gonna be pissed," Frank teases. 

"You don't want to see me when I'm angry," Gerard quips. 

Frank grins. "Something like that."

Gerard hesitates for half a second before leaning in and pressing his lips to Frank's. Frank opens his mouth right away, teasing with his tongue. Gerard makes a muffled noise and threads a hand into his hair. He tastes like curry and his tongue feels perfect against Gerard's. Frank kisses hard and aggressive, but with such fucking concentration that he actually jumps when Brian reaches between them to lay a hand on his chest.

"Feeling neglected?" Frank breathes against Gerard's lips. 

"Yes," Brian replies. "Gerard doesn't know what patience is," he adds mildly. 

Frank laughs and sets his food down, then turns and carefully kneels next to Brian's thigh. "Better?"

"Yes," Brian replies and puts a hand on Frank's waist. Gerard watches Frank set his hands on Brian's shoulders. He's never watched two people kiss like this before. From so close. Knowing what they're thinking. 

Brian's gentle with him, which is surprising. Frank makes these noises that make Gerard shiver. He's already getting hard and and they haven't even finished eating. 

Finally Brian pulls back. "Finish your dinner," he orders softly. Frank smirks and turns back to his food. "You too," Brian tells Gerard. Gerard pouts a little for show. Brian laughs and rolls his eyes. "Eat, motherfucker. We don't want you passing out from low blood sugar halfway through."

Gerard doesn't say "Through what?" even though he really thinks about it. Because Brian will make that face at him. He stabs some vegetables onto his fork and takes a bite of food instead. Brian turns on the TV and they all manage to focus on that and finish eating. There's some conversation, but quiet. Gerard doesn't feel even a little bit nervous himself, but he wonders if the other two do. 

They're both very much the same - he knows Brian keeps his cards close, suspects Frank does as well. He also suspects that Frank, like Brian, has a lot of hidden depth. Gerard really wants to see what he can discover. 

He has to pause, then, with his fork near his mouth. Since when does he think about Brian's hidden depths? Since he's fallen in love with his fuck buddy, he suspects. He blows a darkly amused breath out his nose and takes his bite. Jesus. 

"Something you want to share with the class?" Brian asks. 

"Not at the moment," Gerard replies.

"Be that way," Brian says, but he doesn't sound annoyed. 

"I will," Gerard replies and smiles at him. He doesn't know when. This feels like something that requires the right time. The right words. If he thinks about it in the right way, he and Brian have pretty much been dating for… a long damn time. Maybe it'll be all right. They're doing this together, after all.

Gerard finishes his food and starts cleaning up. He smiles to himself. Brian has definitely been a good influence on him. Frank joins him in the kitchen again, carrying their leftovers and smiling. He has a sweet smile.

"Fridge?" he asks. 

"Yeah, just shove it in," Gerard replies as he puts the forks in the dishwasher and tosses their garbage. Frank shuffles things around for the food and when he stands and closes the door, Gerard can't help but press him against the counter. "I think we were wrong about who was going to beg," he murmurs into Frank's neck, kissing the skin. "Because I'm about ready to."

Frank chuckles into Gerard's hair and wraps his arms around his waist. "I mean, I wouldn't object."

"Feeling neglected again," Brian calls dryly from the other room.

"Sorry," Gerard calls and pulls away. He goes to Brian and helps him up off the couch and into his arms. He takes a moment just to kiss him. To savor him. _I love you_ , he thinks and then pulls back to rest his forehead against Brian's. "Bedroom?" 

"Mm," Brian hums. "A nice room. I like it. I like being in yours." He reaches for his crutches but Frank is already there, holding them. He leans in to kiss Brian and then moves to wrap his arm around Brian's waist. Gerard does the same and they make their way toward the bedroom. 

Frank laughs after they all navigate the doorway. "Awkward."

"I've experienced more awkward things in my life," Brian says sagely. 

"Let's get you naked and on the bed," Gerard suggests. 

"Eyes on the prize," Frank murmurs, but Gerard sees how his own eyes are climbing up and down Brian's body.

"Take off his shirt, Frankie," Gerard tells him. 

"Okay," Frank murmurs, stepping forward to grab the hem of Brian's t-shirt. He pulls it up over Brian's head and throws it to the side. Frank slides his hands up Brian's chest, over his clavicles, and rubs over the shaved hair on Brian's neck. 

Gerard watches Brian's eyelids flutter. He likes the attention. He doesn't like admitting he likes attention. It's part of why he takes control in bed so often. Not that Gerard minds. But maybe between him and Frank, they can give it to him without making him feel weird. He's already started to change. Months they've been doing this thing they're doing and Brian had never once said he felt neglected - even as a joke. Gerard really fucking wants to give Brian what he needs. 

"Christ, you're hot," Frank murmurs. He keeps his hands moving, clearly conscious of Brian's broken leg.

Brian smiles at him. "Glad you think so." Frank kisses him again before going down on his knees to help get the rest of Brian's clothes off. He looks up at Brian from that position and a look passes between them. Gerard wants to know what it means. He steps close behind Frank and puts hands on his shoulders.

Frank tips his head back against Gerard's thigh and looks up at him. Gerard lifts a hand to his hair. "I'd encourage you to stay there, except Brian really should lie down," he says, combing his fingers through Frank's hair.

"Yeah," Frank agrees. "Some other time." He reaches out to start working on Brian's belt. 

Gerard meets Brian's eyes for a moment. He looks intense and entirely turned on. And… tender. Gerard leans forward to kiss him. Brian cups Gerard's face in his hand. "Are you going to perform for me, Gee?" he murmurs. 

"Interactive," Gerard tells him.

Brian smiles. "Yeah. Let's get these pants off." His unzips himself and then they have the fun of dealing with the cast, which is a pain _every_ night, but it goes smoothly enough. 

Frank gets up and helps Brian onto the bed. Brian gets a hand around his arm and keeps him there. Frank grins and leans down to kiss him. Fuck, Gerard likes watching that. 

"My turn," Gerard says. 

"Show us, Gee," Brian murmurs. Frank settles onto the bed next to Brian. 

Gerard pauses as Brian slips a hand under Frank's shirt. He watches Brian slide his fingers over Frank's stomach for a few moments before pulling his own shirt over his head. He makes it slow and tosses it in Frank's direction when it's off. 

Frank grins and tosses it off the bed. "Hurry up. We've got stuff to do." He gasps as Brian pushes his hand higher.

Gerard quickly unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down along with his underwear. "That's better," Brian says. 

Gerard stands there naked and looks them over; Frank nervously excited, Brian calm and approving. He wraps a hand around his rapidly hardening cock and gives it a good stroke. Frank moans. Brian laughs, his hand moving under Frank's shirt. Gerard thinks he pinches a nipple. Frank gasps and Gerard says, "What now, Frank?"

" _My_ turn," he says. "Clothes are stupid."

"Gerard agrees," Brian tells him. 

"If this is about my shorts..." Gerard begins, but Brian shushes him. 

"Why don't you ask him to help you?" Brian suggests.

"Gerard, help me get out of these clothes?" Frank asks sweetly. 

Gerard rolls his eyes at them both and stalks over to Frank, relenting a little when Frank just watches, mouth open. Gerard takes his hands and tugs him off the bed, draws him close. Frank slides his arms around Gerard's waist and Gerard leans in to kiss him. "So fucking gorgeous," Frank murmurs against his lips. 

Gerard smiles. "Let's see you, then we'll see." Gerard pulls Frank's shirt up and over his head. "Shit," he whispers and traces his fingers over Frank's tattooed chest. "Now this is gorgeous, Frank."

"I like it," Frank says with a casual shrug. Gerard is pretty certain he's anything but. 

"I like it too. Let's keep going," Gerard murmurs. He slides his hands down Frank's sides and goes for the button and zip of his jeans. Frank's got tiny, trim hips, and his cock isn't huge but it's nicely thick, and Gerard is thinking about going down on his knees himself. But Brian's waiting. He leans in and lets himself kiss Frank instead, pulls him close so his body is flush against Gerard's. "Get back in bed now," Gerard suggests.

Frank nods and kisses him again before getting on the bed, crawling toward Brian. Gerard watches approvingly how careful he is, keeping his entire body on Brian's good side. Brian's hand slides up Frank's side and into his hair. 

Gerard sits on the bed beside them. "Manage us, Brian," he teases.

Brian rolls his eyes, but carefully moves his leg further over and tugs Frank down between them. "He blows me. You fuck him. If everyone is amenable."

The little noise Frank makes answers that question. Gerard moves up onto the bed fully so he can kiss Brian for a few minutes first. 

"I hate this cast," Brian says softly.

"I know, babe," Gerard says. "We'll have a party when you get it off."

"That's not what I want to have," he replies, sounding frustrated. Gerard chuckles. Frank shifts between them and Brian cuts off with a groan. Gerard looks down. Frank has the head of Brian's cock in his mouth. Gerard watches his cheeks hollow out. He seems a bit tentative at first, but quickly gets into it. Gerard forgets to do anything but watch.

Gerard reaches out to touch Frank's lips and he sucks in a gasping breath. When Gerard looks up, he sees that Brian has twisted his hand into the hair at Frank's crown.

"You're supposed to be fucking him," Brian gasps out a reminder. 

"Bossy," Gerard grumbles and gets up for supplies. 

"You told me to," Brian retorts. "Besides, I think Frank wants it kind of bad."

"I do," Frank gasps, pulling off Brian's cock, "Gerard, please."

Gerard settles behind Frank on the bed and runs his hands down his back. "I seem to remember you promising to beg."

"I can only do so many things at once," Frank teases. Gerard laughs. 

"Just a little," Brian says. "Tell him how much you want him."

"Gerard," Frank murmurs into Brian's hip, "the minute I laid eyes on you I wanted you to touch me. No one's fucked me for forever. I need it."

Gerard lets his hands smooth up Frank's thighs and over his ass. "Yeah, I can do that." 

"You done, Iero?" Brian murmurs.

"Not by a long shot," Frank breathes. "But I'm good for now."

"Yeah?" Gerard wants better than good. He leans down and trails his mouth down Frank's spine. He hears Frank suck in a breath, and then he hears Brian moan. Gerard smiles and traces his fingers down Frank's crack, ghosting over his entrance. 

He glances up at Brian. Brian nods at him and Gerard reaches for the lube. He sinks two slick fingers into Frank right away. He doesn't want to wait, and he wants to hear what Frank will say. If he says anything.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Frank chants. "Yes. Fuck, Gerard."

"You like that?" Brian says. He very deliberately grasps a handful of Frank's hair. Clearly it's on purpose. Frank pants and writhes, and Brian laughs. "Yes you do, don't you? You're not just taking it, you love it." 

"Of course he does," Gerard comments, thrusting his fingers slowly. Frank moans around Brian's cock. Gerard suddenly feels even more impatient, but he wants to make it _good_ , wants to drive Frank entirely mad. "I'm thinking of that last time you had your fingers in me like this," Gerard murmurs to Brian. "It felt like forever. Bet Frank would like that, too."

"It's been way too fucking long," Brian says, eyes hot. "And yes," he adds, tugging Frank's hair again. "I think he will."

Slowly, Gerard adds a third. He sees Brian's eyelids drift shut as he watches Frank. Fuck, they're beautiful. Gerard keeps the thrust of his fingers slow. He wants Frank moaning around Brian's cock before he goes further. He curls them, strokes gently until he finds the spot he's looking for, the one that makes Frank's spine bow. Frank starts moaning then, which makes Brian moan too. Gerard has to reach down to give himself a stroke just to take the edge off. 

"That's what I wanted," he whispers, pulling back enough to find a condom and put it on. He gets himself slick and lines up. Frank moans the moment the head of Gerard's cock presses against his entrance. Brian sucks in a breath, too, tugging Frank off his cock and shoving a couple fingers in his mouth instead. Frank pushes back against Gerard with a whine, and Gerard gasps and pushes in.

"Fuck, Frank," Gerard gasps. It's been a while since he's fucked somebody, too, and it feels unspeakably good.

"Good, Gee?" Brian asks. 

"So fucking good," Gerard replies. 

Frank gasps out a "Move! Please!" and lowers his head to Brian's cock again. Gerard's fingers bite into Frank's hips and he starts thrusting slowly and carefully. Frank is tight and hot and Gerard wants to drag this out for as long as fucking possible. 

"Your faces," Brian rasps from the head of the bed.

"Yours," Gerard breathes. Fuck, he loves Brian's face. Loves _him_. He can see Frank's mouth having its effect, can see the flush creeping over Brian's skin. He'll come soon. He leans over Frank, kisses the back of his neck and slides a hand around him to take hold of his cock. 

Frank whimpers around Brian's cock and starts bobbing his head. "Gerard," Brian murmurs. "Give him everything you've got. He wants it. He's ready."

Gerard takes a shaky breath and starts thrusting, hard. It feels so good he can barely keep his eyes open, and he keeps his hand in a loose fist around Frank's cock, lets him thrust through it. He presses his lips against the inked jack o'lantern on Frank's back.

He hears that little, desperate moan Brian always makes just before he comes and lifts his head to watch. Fuck, Brian's face. Of course Brian would look amazing when he comes. Or maybe he's biased. He's pretty certain he is, but he's also pretty certain he's not wrong. When Frank pulls off, Brian strokes his fingers gently through Frank's hair. 

"Such a perfect mouth," he murmurs. 

"Anytime," Frank gasps. 

"Gee, you stopped," Brian comments. 

Gerard nods jerkily and tightens his hands on Frank's sides, pulling his back up flush with his own chest. He presses a hand to the center of Frank's chest and wraps the other around Frank's cock before he starts thrusting. "So good, Frankie," Gerard whispers in his ear. "So good." He kisses Frank's neck, trailing his lips along the soft skin under his ear, glancing up to watch Brian. 

"Please," Frank moans, "need to come, need you."

"Okay," Gerard whispers and starts moving his hips faster, harder. He pulls Frank tighter against his body, can feel the tremors when Frank starts to come, from all over.

"Gerard," Frank moans. "Feel…" he breaks off into a wordless moan. 

"That's it, come for me, hard as you like, Frankie, fuck," Gerard babbles.

Gerard feels Frank clenching around him and watches as he starts to come over Brian's thighs and soft cock. Frank tips forward, catching himself with a hand on the mattress, and Brian tugs him forward to kiss him.

Gerard pauses for just a moment and then keeps thrusting. He's so fucking ready. He can't keep them steady anymore, just thrusts fast and hard and messy until he's whimpering curses and curling into Frank's back and coming. Even after his hips still, he stays where he is for a moment, panting into Frank's neck. 

Frank reaches back and pats awkwardly at Gerard's hair. Gerard smiles against Frank's skin and pulls out. He gets rid of the condom and moves up next to Brian and Frank. 

"We should definitely fucking do this again sometime soon," Gerard says, and leans down to kiss Frank. 

"No argument here," Brian adds.

Frank smiles. "I'm am so fucking down with that." 

Gerard leans his head against Brian's shoulder, and Brian plays with his hair for a while. He likes that. Likes having Brian against him on one side and Frank nuzzling him on the other.

Brian chuckles softly. 

"What's so funny?" Gerard asks. 

"We finally got you the right amount of attention," Brian replies.

"You always give me the right amount of attention," Gerard says. "But this is pretty great." 

"Uh huh," Frank says with a chuckle. Frank sucks a little at Gerard's neck and Gerard slides his hands up and down Frank's back. "You're pretty great," Frank tells him.

Gerard is happy and sleepy and he's in bed with two gorgeous men. He's pretty sure things can't get much better. 

 

***

 

When Brian wakes up the next morning, he notices that his leg is a little more sore than usual. And then he remembers that the night before, even though they were as careful as possible, he still did more with that leg he's accustomed to. The next thing he notices is that it's not Gerard's head on his chest, not Gerard's hand sliding gently over his belly, but Frank's.

"Early riser?" he murmurs.

"Sometimes," Frank replies quietly and lifts his head to look at Brian. "Especially when I wake up in a bed not my own and can't stop thinking about what happened in it before I fell asleep."

"Good thoughts?" Brian asks gently, tucking a strand of Frank's hair behind his ear.

"Great thoughts," Frank replies with a smile. 

Brian smiles back. "Good." Frank's hand is drifting a little lower now; Brian's not sure how he knows Frank needs a gentle touch right now, but he just keeps stroking Frank's hair.

Frank drops a kiss on his chest and wraps a hand around Brian's cock. He strokes slowly, cheek pillowed on Brian's chest. Brian lets his fingers slide down Frank's neck and over the letters on his upper back, the pumpkin, then over his shoulders.

"That's nice, Frankie," he murmurs.

"I can do better than nice," Frank replies, but he keeps doing exactly what he's doing. 

Brian chuckles. "Yeah, what you're doing will turn into so much more than nice and you know it."

Frank laughs quietly. Brian feels Gerard stir and smiles smugly.

"Started without me?" Gerard croaks. 

"Mmm," Brian confirms. "Not a bad thing to wake up to, huh?"

Gerard leans over to kiss Brian, fingers joining Brian's in Frank's hair. Frank hums happily and keeps his strokes steady on Brian's cock. 

"Yeah, it's a pretty good way to wake up," Gerard admits when he pulls back. He slithers down the bed to wrap around Frank. Frank makes a pleased noise and turns his head to kiss Gerard over his shoulder as he continues to stroke Brian's cock. 

Brian makes a choked-off noise when Gerard's hand wraps around Frank's. Fuck, they're gorgeous. He watches Gerard as he slowly moves his hips against Frank's ass. He'll do that until Frank begs for his hand. He can come like that too, thrusting steadily between Frank's thighs. It's one thing he and Gerard have discovered works for them, that they haven't done since Brian's accident.

Brian misses it. Misses a lot of things he could do when he didn't have a broken leg. He's going to enjoy watching it, that's for fucking sure. 

Frank spits in his palm and starts stroking faster. Gerard starts tracing patterns up and down Brian's uninjured leg. Brian sucks in a breath and clenches his fingers in Frank's hair. Gerard's hips keep moving. He can feel the hot exhalation of Frank's moan better than he can hear it. Yeah, Frank likes that too. He liked being fucked last night. Brian wonders what other things they'll discover he likes. Because he doubts this is over. He doesn't want it to be, anyway. He's sure Gerard feels the same and he suspects Frank does too. 

Frank's hand keeps moving on his cock at the same steady pace. It's starting to make Brian insane. He can't do much except say Frank's name, so he does.

"You like that?" Frank asks and lifts his head to smile up at him. 

"I like everything about you," Brian tells him. Frank bites his lip over a smile and rubs his thumb over the head of Brian's cock. "Please," Brian says after a moment. He can't hold back anymore.

Frank repeats the motion, only slower this time. "Like that?" Frank smirks up at him and finally speeds up the strokes of his hand. "Better?" he murmurs. 

Oh, yes, it's better.

Gerard keeps moving his hips, but he looks up at Brian. "Are his hands good, Bri?"

"Better than good," Brian breathes.

"Give him more, Frankie," Gerard whispers in Frank's ear. "Wanna watch him come."

Frank speeds up, dipping down to lick at the head of Brian's cock between strokes. "Fuck," Brian gasps and his fingers tighten in Frank's hair. The tease is just enough to get Brian really going. The lazy gentleness of earlier fades. He can't move; Frank sprawled across him sees to that. He can only pant and swear, which he does, and come all over himself. Which he does. Frank makes a show of licking up the mess. "Fuck, that's hot," Brian breathes. 

It gets hotter when Frank turns back to kiss Gerard again. Gerard licks the taste right out of Frank's mouth while Frank arches up against him. Gerard claps a hand on Frank's hip and starts thrusting harder between his thighs. 

"Frankie," Gerard gasps. 

"Come for us, Gee," Brian gasps. He wants to jerk Frank off, he decides, and tells him. "Frank, I want my hands on you, just, wait -" 

"Yeah," Frank murmurs and rocks his hips back against Gerard. Gerard kisses his shoulder and keeps moving. They rock together until Gerard moans and his hips stutter and he comes between Frank's legs. 

Frank makes a soft noise, and Brian tugs at him until he crawls back up to lean against the pillows. Brian kisses him and reaches for his cock. "Fuck," Frank bites out when Brian starts stroking. 

"I didn't get to do this yet," Brian murmurs. "Feel good?"

"Yes," Frank gasps. 

"When this leg finally lets me," Brian tells him, "I'm going to turn you over and fuck you into the mattress."

Frank moans. "That's a long - time from now."

"Just means it'll be even better when it happens," Brian says. 

"I believe it," he gasps, leaning in to kiss Brian again.

Brian keeps his strokes steady as they kiss. Just imagining how it will feel to be buried in Frank's ass is almost enough to get Brian going again. He's so gorgeous. Trying so hard to keep still.

Gerard settles against Frank's side and cups his cheek, turning his head so they can kiss. Brian speeds up his strokes. He loves the tension he can feel in Frank's body, the quiver that means he'll come soon. Brian watches Frank and Gerard's lips move together, watches Gerard's hand slide up and down Frank's chest. The tension in Frank's muscles builds until he's thrusting into Brian's fist. Brian kisses Frank's shoulder. "Brian," Frank moans against Gerard's lips. 

"Let go, babe," Brian murmurs. "It'll feel so good."

"Don't want you to stop touching me," Frank says. 

"I won't," Brian promises. Frank makes a throaty little noise in reply. Brian gives him a few more strokes and he comes, arching up off the bed and looking devastatingly beautiful. True to his promise, when Brian lets go of his cock, he slides his hand up Frank's belly. "Now you're all messy," he whispers, satisfied. 

Frank chuckles and catches Brian's hand in his. Brian's not disappointed when Frank brings it to his mouth to lick the palm. He holds Brian's hand on his chest when he's done. Brian leans in to kiss him. 

"Thanks for staying," he says.

"Not sure I could have moved last night anyway," Frank says, tone light. His fingers are tight on Brian's, though. 

"Seconded," Gerard says, flopping.

"Too bad we can't just stay here all day," Brian says. 

"You can," Gerard says. "You have a good reason."

"Pretty sure we have a movie set to get to," Brian says. 

"Yeah, pretty sure," Frank laughs.

Gerard sighs gustily. "Fine. But we're showering together first. And getting coffee." 

"No argument there," Frank grins.

Brian looks over at the clock. "It's still pretty early. We've got time." Showering with his cast is a giant pain, but he's in a really fucking good mood today.

"You can get a walking cast as soon as the doctor says you can," Gerard murmurs as if reading his mind. 

"Can't come soon enough," Brian grumbles, but smiles and lets Gerard pull him out of bed.

 

***

 

Frank walks onto set for the day wearing one of Brian's t-shirts and yesterday's jeans. He can't stop smiling. Fuck, he feels good. A little unreal, like he's stumbled into some other version of himself. A version of himself that hooks up with his two friends and gets laid so fucking well, Frank's not sure anything else could compare. 

He's trying not to worry about that last part. But Brian seems to think this is going to last for a while. Frank is… really okay with that. He wants to see what they could be together. What they are, the two of them, is surprising. And really fucking addictive.

They're totally in love with each other. Frank just hopes that when they figure that out, they don't… he shakes his head. He's going to make an attempt to not borrow trouble here. Just go with things. He laughs at himself and runs his hand through his hair. Not that that's totally contrary to his nature or anything. 

Hell, he thinks, maybe they know and they want this anyway. That would be - the best thing he can imagine.

He takes a deep breath. He's thinking about ten steps ahead and they just took the first one. "Calm down," he mutters to himself. Typical Frank. 

He sees Ray up ahead talking to Gerard. Ray waves. "Hey, Ray," Frank says. "Gee." Gerard grins at him. 

"You ready to drive again today?" Ray asks. 

"Course I am," Frank grins.

"Good, because I'm really hoping to finish that sequence up this week," Ray says. Frank nods, and Gerard jumps in with more questions. They discuss how the day is going to go down, and then Frank slips away to go to the office. 

He finds Brian there in conversation with Jeff. Frank sits at his desk and goes through his inbox. There's not much, but he takes care of everything he can while listening to them talk. Brian shoots him a smile once or twice. It makes Frank's stomach flutter. 

They get the call to shoot and all three of them pile onto a golf cart. Brian's moving a bit slowly today and Jeff asks if he's feeling all right.

"Fine. I just… maybe overdid it a little yesterday," he admits. Frank feels a pang of guilt. "But I'd rather be paying for it now than have missed out, so whatever," Brian adds. 

Jeff just smiles. Frank, who knows more, bites back his own. He parks the cart and the rest of the day turns busy. Really fucking busy. It's easy not to think that way.

When things are wrapping up for the day, Gerard appears at his side. "Hey, Frankie," he murmurs. "Good job today."

"Thanks," Frank says with a grin. "How's Bri? I know he was moving a little slow earlier."

"He feels better now," Gerard says smugly.

Frank laughs. "Good. So, I should probably go back to my apartment tonight, but what are your plans for tomorrow?" 

"Tomorrow's Friday," Gerard says significantly. 

"Yes, I know," Frank says, raising an eyebrow.

"You should pack a bag. Come over for the weekend," Gerard says quietly. 

"You sure?" Frank asks.

"One hundred percent," Gerard replies. "It'll be fun." 

Frank laughs. "Fun is one word for it."

"It'll be - Frank," Gerard says under his breath, "I want you."

"Fuck, me too," Frank murmurs. "I'll be there."

"Fuck me this time," Gerard murmurs back, giving Frank a look he swears could set fire to something nearby.

"You are not making it easy for me to go home tonight," Frank says. 

"That's the point," Gerard returns. "Also, making sure you think about us tonight."

Frank leans in. "There's no chance in hell I'm not jerking off thinking of the two of you tonight. Maybe twice."

"Kay," Gerard drawls, tilting his head until Frank wants to lean in and bite. He leans in and whispers in Gerard's ear instead. 

"Come Friday, I am going to fuck you so good."

"Make me scream, and I'll make sure you get to experience Brian's lip ring for round two," Gerard replies.

"Yes," Frank breathes. "I'm gonna end up jerking off as soon as I get home. And then again later."

"If I didn't have to take care of Bri, I would follow you home," Gerard murmurs. 

"If I didn't have to call my mom tonight and run some errands, I'd let you," Frank replies. Fuck, he has to get off set before he's fucking hard as a rock in his jeans. Gerard smirks at him. "Fuck you," Frank says. "Tell Brian I'll see him tomorrow. And let him rest his leg tonight." Gerard smirks again, but Frank just waves and heads to his car before he - doesn't.

He can't stop thinking about them the entire drive home. About everything they've already done, about things they have yet to do. Practically as soon as he unlocks his door, he's pushing his pants down his thighs and jerking off. Once he comes, he can concentrate enough to deal with bills and laundry and the other things he has to do.

He even calls his mom and then his dad. By the time he's in bed for the night, he's more than ready to go again, but a text from Brian that says _thinking about you_ is what really does it for him. 

_Glad to hear it_ , he texts back. Frank has known Brian for years, and he has always been easy to talk to - and to look at - but this is new. New, but right.

He falls asleep that night feeling a little like a kid on Christmas Eve or the night before their birthday. It's maybe silly, but he doesn't care. 

*

The weekend is… incredible. They spend most of it in bed and Frank loves every minute. There's something about Brian and Gerard, and how they make him feel like he's doing them some giant - favor, by letting them be with him. Not the other way round. It feels _good_ and not just physically. The more time he spends with them, the more time he _wants_ to spend with them. 

They see each other every day on set, and he goes over several times each week, whenever none of them have night shoots, and even sometimes when they do. It starts to become routine. 

When Brian has an appointment with his doctor and Gerard can't take him, Frank automatically volunteers. He's graduated to a walking cast at that point, but still has a long way to go. His mood since he got the walking cast is a big improvement. Or maybe it's their - thing. Frank will take credit if it means Brian is less miserable.

It's particularly gratifying when Brian doesn't argue, just accepts that Frank will take him and it's fine. It's even more so when Gerard doesn't argue. Gerard is a little protective.

"And how about I fix dinner?" Frank suggests. 

"Tired of takeout already, Frankie?" Brian teases. 

"Don't get me wrong, I eat plenty. But there's time tonight. And I - think you'll like it," he finishes.

"Of course we will," Gerard says confidently. "And if you want to make us a home cooked meal, I don't think either of us would ever fucking argue."

"Okay," Frank says, and cleans off his passenger seat to get Brian into his car.

When they leave for the doctor, Brian heaves a sigh when he sinks into the seat. "Hey, it's almost over," Frank says gently. 

"Yeah, that's the problem," Brian mutters. 

"...Why?" Frank asks.

Brian chuckles humorlessly. "Because I can't stop thinking about how empty my apartment will be." 

Frank snorts. "Yep." He immediately feels terrible about it, though. "Maybe it's not my place, but… does Gerard want you to leave?" Frank asks. 

"I...don't know," Brian says after a moment.

"Maybe you should ask," Frank suggests. 

Brian just stares out the window for a minute. "You're right, of course."

"For what it's worth, I'd be fucking shocked if he did want you to leave," Frank says and pulls out of his parking spot. 

"A month or two ago, I was still telling anyone who asked that we weren't dating," Brian adds after a minute.

Frank laughs. "I know. You told _me_ that. And not a single person you've told has believed it."

"Fuck," Brian says eloquently. 

"It will be fine," Frank tells him. "Just like your leg."

"Yeah," Brian says. "I guess it was just… nice to have something that we didn't need to define."

"And maybe it still is. None of my business, really," Frank replies.

Brian looks at him. "Frankie. It's your business."

Frank shrugs. "Maybe. Just don't break up completely, because I've been through joint custody once in my life already and it sucks." He keeps it light, but Brian still makes a face.

"I…" Brian trails off and when Frank pulls up to a stoplight and looks at Brian, who's looking at him with an expression Frank can't quite read. 

"Sorry, forget I said anything," Frank tells him. 

"That's not how this works," Brian says. 

"How does it work?" Frank asks. "Because I don't know. This isn't something I usually do." 

"Can I get back to you when I figure it out?" Brian laughs, sounding nervous.

"That's fine," Frank says easily and steps on the gas when the light turns green. He drives them to the doctor's office and hovers to give Brian a hand if he needs it. 

Brian levers himself up and out of the car. Frank steadies him with a hand to the small of his back and reluctantly pulls away. Not so much because he's worried, but because he'd kind of like to keep touching Brian. The smile Brian shoots him suggests he feels the same way. This is why he isn't too worried. He knows Brian and Gerard care for him. He cares too. A lot. He'd like them to, well, define something with him. But he's okay for now.

After the appointment, Frank drives them to the grocery store nearest Gerard's house, and Brian insists on coming inside with him.

"If you get tired, I'm making you use one of those motorized scooter things," Frank threatens. 

Brian just grins. "I could drive circles around you in one of those just as well as I could a car."

"Are you challenging me, Schechter?" Frank asks.

"Maybe I am," Brian replies. "But I'm too old to get kicked out of a fucking grocery store, so we'll have to figure out another way to do it."

"Fine," Frank says. "If you can get through the entire grocery store without needing a break - and no fucking pretending you're okay if you're not - then you get a reward when we get back to Gerard's."

"You're on," Brian says with a smirk. Frank grabs a cart and makes Brian push it. 

He's already decided to make eggplant parmigiana, so he gathers what he needs for the breading and the sauce and buys some fresh pasta, plus things to make a salad. He wants to add a bottle of wine, but hesitates before passing the aisle by. 

"You can. If you want," Brian says. 

Frank smiles at him. "If you're sure." 

"It's fine, Frankie," Brian assures him. 

He gets a small bottle of something local, something he can polish off himself. He guesses he's probably not going to have to worry about driving home.

They check out and when they're in the car, Frank turns to Brian and grins. "Guess you get your reward. What do you want?"

"I want you to surprise me," Brian says. "Anything you think I'd like."

"I sort of get the feeling that's a long list," Frank points out. "Is this a test?"

"Nah," Brian says. "Just want you to surprise me." 

"Okay," Frank grins. "I'll think about it for the rest of the drive."

They chat the rest of the way, and Frank gives Brian his reward, which puts him into an extra good mood. He pulls himself up into a barstool while Frank cooks and they wait for Gerard to get home. 

When Gerard walks into the kitchen and sees them, he smiles wide. "This is so great," he says. Frank grins back at him and watches Gerard kiss Brian, then round the bar and kiss Frank too. 

"Get cleaned up, dinner's almost ready," Frank tells him.

Gerard disappears into the bedroom and comes out in his favorite jeans and a t-shirt. "How was the doctor?" he asks Brian. 

"He's pleased with my progress," Brian tells him.

"Good," Gerard says and leans in to kiss him again. "Your next PT appointment is in a few days, right?" Gerard asks. 

"Yeah. Jeff's taking me, remember?"

"I did not remember that part," Gerard says. "Good. Okay." 

God, they're so domestic. Frank would say something if he didn't think it would only result in blank staring or incoherent muttering. He just smiles and checks on the pan in the oven. He couldn't even imagine them anywhere but together, so he hopes Brian takes his advice soon. 

Then Gerard comes over and loops his arms around Frank's waist. "You may have scared my kitchen, it's not used to being used for cooking," he says against Frank's neck.

Frank smiles and reaches up to cup Gerard's cheek. "I think it'll warm up to me."

"Signs point to yes," Gerard answers, kissing Frank's palm. That makes Frank's stomach flutter pleasantly. He could get used to being included in their domesticity, he thinks. Brian watches Frank nuzzle Gerard with no sign of anything other than the same contented expression on his face. He thinks maybe that's always been their plan, as well. He doesn't mind one bit. 

"You're gonna make me burn dinner," Frank murmurs. "And then your kitchen will definitely hate me."

"I'll let you finish dinner if you tell me what you did to have Bri looking so smug," Gerard offers.

Frank laughs and whispers in Gerard's ear. "I rimmed him until he was grinding against the mattress and then I jerked him off."

Gerard makes an incoherent noise. "Finish cooking fast, okay?"

Frank laughs again. "We're having a nice, leisurely meal and we're gonna let Brian recover. Then we can do whatever." Gerard pouts for show. Frank goes back to cooking with a grin.

He finishes and they settle in to eat. Gerard makes obscene noises over the food and Brian has two helpings. Frank grins happily to himself. He polishes off his little bottle of wine with his own dinner, but that only partly accounts for the warmth running through his veins.

When Frank stands to start cleaning up, Gerard jumps up and gives him a gentle shove back into his chair. "I'll clean up."

Frank smiles and settles back down and hooks his foot around Brian's good leg instead. Brian reaches out and takes Frank's hand over the table. "Thank you for dinner," he says. 

"Any time," Frank replies. And means it.

"Careful, or we'll take you up on that every night of the week," Brian says. 

"When you're not on a night shoot," Gerard adds, nuzzling the top of Frank's head as he clears more dishes. "Which, can I remind you, we start next week."

"I can't believe we're already to that point in the schedule," Frank says. "It feels like just yesterday that Jeff called me."

Brian laughs. "Try wearing a cast for all of it. You'll believe it."

Frank squeezes his fingers. "I hope I've been able to help make things easier."

"You both have," Brian says seriously. "I feel really lucky. It could have been so much worse."

"Good," Frank says and pulls Brian's hand up to his lips. Gerard leans on the counter and smiles at them both.

"Dishwasher is set to go," Gerard says after a moment. 

"Was that a hint?" Frank asks with a grin. 

"Nope, that was a statement. Want a hint?"

Frank laughs. "If you wanna hint, I'm sure we'd be willing to listen."

 

***

 

Gerard carries two plates of reheated eggplant into the living room and hands one to Brian before sniffing his own. "Fuck, I think this will be just as good as leftovers, Bri."

"Pretty sure we couldn't eat better at the best Italian restaurant in LA," Brian says and takes a bite. 

"We definitely couldn't in sweatpants," Gerard laughs. He leans his head against Brian's shoulder and they eat quietly for a few minutes, watching the History channel.

"I know I'm a bit of a skeptic, but I really don't think aliens had anything to do with that," Brian says after a minute. 

Gerard laughs. "It's a good story, though." 

Brian chuckles and reaches to set his plate down. "Fuck, that was good. Time for my after-dinner nap." 

"Okay, dear," Gerard teases. "Do you want your slippers and bathrobe first?"

Brian laughs and ruffles Gerard's hair. "I think I can manage without them. In fact, I could probably get them for myself at this point. And manage the stairs up to my apartment." Gerard's heart sinks. He's been dreading this. Brian goes on, "But the thing is, I don't want to."

"You don't?" Gerard says quietly. Hoping so hard.

Brian shakes his head. "The thought of going back is… I don't want to. I want to be wherever you are. I...know we were just having fun -" 

"It's still fun," Gerard interrupts, until Brian presses a finger to his lips. 

"But I sort of... I love you, Gee."

Gerard knew. He really did. Even when he was having crushing doubts, he was pretty sure of that point. But fuck, it's good to hear. He kisses Brian's finger where it's still on his lips. "I love you too," he murmurs. "I wanted to tell you so many times, but I didn't think. I mean. I was trying to stick with the agreement."

"We should have… reevaluated a long time ago," Brian says. "For a while, it seemed easier that way."

"And now is the time to reevaluate?" Gerard asks. "I mean. For the record, I was dreading you wanting to go back to your own place."

"That's part of what prompted it. I didn't want to go. And Frank," Brian says. 

"Frankie? He seems cool with things," Gerard says. "Right?"

"He is. I just… we were talking on the way to my appointment and he said that we couldn't break up for good because he's been through one custody battle and it sucked. It just seemed… I don't know," Brian says and scrubs his hand through his hair. 

"Like he'd still want to be with both of us even if we weren't together? Well. That's. good, right?" Gerard replies.

"Yeah, it is. I just. The way he said it made me think maybe he wanted a little permanence too. It was right after he encouraged me to talk to you about moving in and…"

"You talked to Frank first?" Gerard is kidding. Kind of.

"It came up because we were talking about my progress and I whined about how my apartment was going to seem really fucking empty. He basically called me an idiot for not talking to you," Brian says sheepishly.

"I'll have to thank him the next time I see him," Gerard replies, cuddling closer. "What do you see happening there, Bri? It's a little -"

"I don't really know. I just know he's important to both of us. He fits with us," Brian says. 

"Guess we just keep showing him he's appreciated," Gerard replies.

"Yeah," Brian agrees. "He deserves it."

Gerard stays up late that night working on paperwork, while Brian snoozes on the other end of the sofa with the remote propped on his chest. He thinks about Frank, periodically, and also how when he wakes Brian up to get him to bed he can tell him he loves him. He's happy about that.

Brian seems pretty happy about it too. He kisses Gerard so sweetly when they get settled in bed that Gerard's left fucking breathless. Sometimes he feels like he's running out of ways to show Brian how he feels, so being able to say it... It's pretty fucking amazing. He likes hearing it a lot too. And likes this entirely open side of Brian that he's starting to see. 

And God knows his house is too big for just him, anyway. It always has been, but that was one of the things he felt like he had to buy when he first started getting successful: a big fucking house. Brian fits here like Brian fits with him. Because, maybe. Fuck, he's ready to drive to Brian's place tonight and start packing. But he controls himself and stretches out next to him instead. 

"I love you," Gerard repeats. Just because he can. 

"Love you, Gee Way." Brian spreads a hand over Gerard's chest. 

Gerard covers Brian's hand with his and swallows. Brian feels good next to him. Right. Nothing is missing, but he feels the space where Frank fits anyway. He wonders if Frank feels their absence. On the one hand, he kind of hopes so. But on the other, he wouldn't like it if Frank were lonely. 

* 

The next morning, totally coincidentally, he runs into a mutual friend of his and Frank's at the coffee shop. "Hey, Gerard," James says.

"James, hi!" Gerard says with a grin and goes in for a hug. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Working with a new dog," James says. "But from what I hear, no one's been seeing much of you off set except..." He waggles his eyebrows. Gerard rolls his eyes, but he really can't help the smug grin. James holds his hands up. "Hey, I'm just saying. Actually I'm pretty surprised, Gee. Frankie is like, the original Commitment Guy. But whatever works, right?"

Gerard pushes his sunglasses up his forehead. That goes with what Brian implied the night before. "Did he say something to you?"

James shrugs. "Not really. But I've known him for ten years. He's been dropped more times than I can count by people, because he wanted more than they did." 

"Well. I - we - think he's amazing," Gerard says.

"Good," James says. "He's pretty happy right now. Anyone could see. Just… be careful. Don't make him think… not unless you're serious."

"I... Thanks, James," Gerard says.

James pats him on the shoulder. "You and Brian are great. And great for him." They are. Gerard knows it. He just has to decide what to do about it. "See you around, Gee," James says and goes out the door, coffee in hand. 

Gerard tugs his sunglasses back over his eyes and heads to the set deep in thought.

When he arrives, drink carrier in hand, his feet automatically take him toward the stunt office. He finds Frank instead of Brian, but he has a kiss and a coffee for him as well.

"Hey," Frank says with a big smile. "Thanks." 

"Anytime," Gerard replies and kisses Frank again. "Mm. Any time at all."

Frank smiles against his lips. "Maybe I'll hold you to that."

"Do it." Gerard loops his arms around Frank's waist and pulls him close, nuzzling at his neck.

"You're awfully handsy this morning," Frank says as he slides his own arms around Gerard's neck. "I like it." 

"Missed you last night." Gerard nips Frank's chin.

"Yeah?" Frank asks. "Missed you too. Both of you. I actually managed to read some last night, though."

"Bring the book over next time. You can read in peace and I won't even bother you. Much." He licks delicately along Frank's pulse point.

Frank laughs breathlessly. "I'm not sure I believe you, but I'm willing to let you try."

"You don't need your eyes or your hands if I'm blowing you," Gerard murmurs.

Frank laughs out loud and squeezes Gerard in his arms. "You're the best, Gee."

"I know," Gerard says cheerfully. "But for real."

"Tonight. I'll bring my book and we'll have a quiet evening in. If you can manage it," Frank promises. 

"We're almost out of eggplant parm," Gerard says innocently and Frank laughs.

"I'll make you spaghetti," Frank promises. "It's easier and I have some homemade sauce in the freezer from the last time my mom was out."

"Won't say no," Gerard says, nuzzling again. Frank is like a fucking magnet for his lips.

Gerard barely notices when the door opens. He definitely notices Brian's warm chuckle. "I hope one of those coffees is for me," he says, maneuvering into a chair.

"Duh," Gerard says against Frank's skin. "And some of these kisses. As soon as I'm done with Frank."

"When's that going to be?" Frank teases. "I haven't even had a sip of coffee yet."

Gerard pulls back a bit. "I suppose that's a compelling argument." Brian snorts, and Gerard goes over to bother him instead. "I love you," he whispers in Brian's ear and then sucks his earlobe into his mouth. 

Brian makes a pleased noise and holds Gerard's mouth in place for a moment. Gerard licks over the tattoo on his neck and plays with his soft, spiky hair.

"You're happy this morning. How much coffee have you _had_?" Brian teases. 

"All of it," Gerard answers immediately. "Except for what I saved for you."

Brian laughs. "Thank you for your restraint." 

Gerard's phone vibrates and he checks it and grimaces. "Lauren is on the warpath, I have to go."

"Break a leg," Frank tells him, then makes a face. 

"You can't tell me the other thing," Gerard says seriously. "I am not tempting fate. Just… don't tell _him_ that."

Frank still looks horrified at himself, but Brian just laughs. "Gerard, go before Lauren murders you. Frank, come here." 

Gerard pouts and lingers in the doorway long enough to watch Frank settle onto the edge of the desk next to Brian. He wishes he could just spend all of every single fucking day with the two of them. They'd probably get sick of him first, though. He laughs.

 

*** 

 

Brian gets lost in his rehearsal schedule and doesn't really zone in again until Lauren rolls up with Gerard in a golf cart. "You didn't kill him, I see," Brian comments.

"No bloodshed today. You can have your boyfriend for the night," Lauren says. 

"I'm sure my boyfriend and I both appreciate your patience," Brian says, testing it out. Gerard beams, and that's enough for Brian. "Let's go home, Gee."

"I invited Frank over," Gerard says in the car. "He has to run home first, though, so it might be a little while."

"Okay," Brian says happily. 

"I told him… he said something about being happy he had a chance to read last night, even though he missed us, so I told him to bring his book," Gerard says as they get in his car. 

"We can start doing that," Brian nods. "I don't want him to feel like we only invite him over to fuck." 

"I was thinking about giving him a key," Gerard replies. 

"That'd be fine with me," Brian says. "I mean, it's not actually my place, after all." Gerard shoots him exactly the "don't be stupid" look Brian was expecting. It makes him smile. "You planning on asking him to move in too?" Brian asks curiously.

"I… the more I think about it and about what you said… the more I like the idea. And then I ran into Dewees when I was getting coffee this morning," Gerard says merges onto the highway. 

"James? What's he up to?"

"Same as ever. He basically… I got the 'I am his best friend and you better not hurt him' speech," Gerard says. "He said Frank's been dumped a lot for wanting more than people were willing to give him and that what we're doing is kind of out of character for him."

Brian grimaces. "Yikes. Guess we should talk things over."

"Yeah," Gerard says. "And then I came into your office and he was there and I was just… I liked seeing him there. Knowing you'd be there soon too."

"I liked watching him cook in your kitchen," Brian offers.

"Our kitchen," Gerard says. "And so did I. He's gonna make spaghetti for us tonight."

"Not going to argue," Brian replies. 

When they pull up to the house, Gerard puts the car in park, but doesn't turn off the engine. "So we're… talking to Frank? Making this a little more official, maybe?" he asks quietly. 

Brian nods. "I'll follow your lead, but definitely."

Gerard smiles at him. "This thing where we no longer have an unspoken agreement is kind of great. I mean, don't get me wrong, it worked for us for a long time, but…"

"It's okay for things to change sometimes," Brian agrees. Gerard finally shuts the car off and goes around to open Brian's door.

"You don't have to do this anymore, you know," Brian points out. His leg may ache a bit, but he can move by himself for the most part. 

"Shut up, Bri, I'm being a gentleman."

Brian laughs and leans in to kiss Gerard. "Then by all means." Fuck, he loves Gerard like crazy.

He kisses Gerard back and they go inside. Brian is glad of the high hedges around the house. Paps don't bother Gerard often and he's out, but Brian really doesn't want to see Gerard's picture when he's buying milk. Gerard's not exactly on the A-list, but he has a consistent and pretty rabid fan base.

Every few weeks someone will spend the day stalking Gerard and then give up because he's kind of boring. Compared to other movie stars, anyway. Brian has managed to avoid them, for the most part. 

Brian wonders if Frank has thought about that part of it at all. That's probably something they should mention when they talk. Because if someone figured out all _three_ of them were together… that would be a story. Fucking press. It's probably better that he and Frank are nobodies. 

They change into more comfortable clothes and Gerard putters around the main living areas until the doorbell rings. "He definitely needs a key," Brian says. He sits and watches Gerard open the door, the smile that blooms on his face. Yeah. It's time to make this more official. More permanent. Because Frank's face looks exactly the same. Brian isn't dumb, he knows he both gives and gets the same smiles.

Frank's got a bag in his hands that Gerard relieves him of and then he comes straight toward Brian. "Hey, Schechter," Frank says, curling up next to him. Brian cups his chin and draws him in for a kiss.

"Hey," Brian says against his lips. "Didn't see you much today. It go okay?"

"Yeah, everybody's really on their game. You have them well-trained," Frank chuckles.

"Damn straight," Brian replies, feeling smug. 

Frank seems to have gotten distracted by playing with one of Brian's earrings, so Brian settles a hand on his waist and looks around for Gerard. He's leaning with his hip and shoulder against the entrance to the bungalow's kitchen, looking at them like they're the best thing he's ever seen. 

Brian tilts his head. Gerard comes over. 

Frank tugs Brian's earlobe. "What's up with you two?"

"We've been thinking and talking the last couple of days," Gerard says. 

"This oughtta be good," Frank teases. He isn't expecting it. Or else he's expecting something different.

"We've been talking about you. What you mean to us," Brian says. 

Frank's mouth drops open. Gerard gently pushes it closed again, taps Frank's cheek. "Brian and I - well, we were being dense about some stuff. We're not anymore. Or, we're trying. He's moving in here. And -"

"And we want things with you to be more official," Brian says. "You're part of our lives now."

"How official?" Frank asks.

"As official as you want," Gerard says. 

"There's room enough here for both of us, or so Gee says. Or if you need your space...literally whatever you want, Frank," Brian tells him.

The only word for the look on Frank's face is stunned. "Um," Gerard starts. "Is this not -"

"Shut up," Frank says and Gerard's mouth snaps closed. Frank takes a deep breath. "Right now, it feels way too fucking good to be true."

"Um," Gerard says again. Brian wraps a hand around his wrist and squeezes. 

"Do you need time?" Brian asks.

"I had plenty of time to think about how much it was going to suck when you two realized you were in love and didn't need me as a buffer anymore," Frank says decisively. That makes Gerard frown, but Brian squeezes his wrist again. Frank breathes out and when he takes a breath again, he smiles this time, wide and happy. "I want… fuck. Everything."

"Everything but a buffer," Gerard says. 

Frank leans in to kiss him. "And I can't tell you how happy that makes me."

Gerard sighs and leans into it. Brian rubs gentle circles into Frank's waist and Gerard's wrist. This feels nearly as good as sorting things out with Gerard had, and Brian knows that means something special. 

It takes a while for all three of them to get their fill of kissing, but eventually Frank goes to take over Gerard's kitchen again and soon he is making the whole house smell like spicy marinara. It feels like home. Feels right. They eat a little while later and Brian smiles when he notices that Frank made a LOT of food. Enough for lots of leftovers. 

Gerard notices too, because he hums as he cleans up. Frank and Brian settle back down in the living room. Frank pulls out a Kindle and when Brian sits on the couch, Frank waits for him to get arranged before sitting in the V of his legs and leaning back against his chest. "This okay on your leg?"

"Sure. I keep telling you two, it's a lot better." His doctor is really pleased with his progress, not that it matters to the worry twins.

"Okay," Frank says. "Just let me know if the angle starts making it ache." 

Brian rolls his eyes and kisses Frank's temple. "Read your book," he says.

Frank huffs out a laugh and starts reading. Brian just enjoys the feel of him in his arms for a while before reaching behind him to the side table and grabbing the music magazine he'd been reading. Gerard joins them after a while, tucking his toes under Brian's thigh and picking up his tablet, to start going through his email, probably.

This is even better than dinner. Brian can't stop thinking about how everything feels just right. 

They're quiet for a while. Occasionally someone makes a comment and they talk about some thing or another. Brian thinks they're all thinking about how nice this is. His leg doesn't start hurting, but he _does_ start getting a little restless. Frank hands him the remote without looking away from his Kindle. 

Brian turns on the TV. He keeps the volume low and turns on the subtitles so as not to bother the other two. After a while Gerard either finishes or gets bored with his email, and he puts his tablet down and curls up the other way, nosing up against Brian's neck. Brian smiles. "Is this your hint that you're bored and need entertainment?" 

"Did it work?" Gerard mumbles damply into his ear.

Brian laughs. "Has there ever been a time when it didn't?" 

"Nope. You're a sucker," Gerard says promptly. Brian hears Frank laugh under his breath. He leans forward and drops his Kindle on the coffee table and leans over to kiss Gerard's cheek. 

"What have you got in mind, Gee?" Brian asks.

"Whatever," Gerard murmurs. "Just want you two."

"Mmf," Frank says. "Bri, how fine does your leg really feel?"

"Eighty percent," Brian replies. "Definitely well enough for anything you might have in mind."

"I want you to fuck me. Is what I have in mind." He still hasn't turned around, and he jumps when Brian pushes a hand up under his shirt.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Brian murmurs in his ear. "Been thinking about it for a long damn time. You'll have to ride me. Leg feels okay, but the cast would make it pretty awkward any other way."

"I figured," Frank murmurs, shivering when Brian ghosts fingers up his spine. Frank leans in for a kiss and then slips off the couch. "Wanna get my mouth on you a little first. Please?" he says when he hits his knees, looking up at Brian with a teasing expression.

Brian moans, his eyes stuck on Frank's lips. "Yeah, not gonna argue with that either."

Gerard laughs and curls himself around Brian's shoulders. Brian has a feeling he's in for some commentary. Frank reaches for Brian's jeans and gets them open. He pulls the fly wide open and tugs Brian's boxers down.

Brian stifles a really ridiculous noise of pleasure - Frank's being so careful. Slow. He slides his hand up and down Brian's cock a couple of times before leaning in and swiping his tongue over the head. Brian breathes out in a puff. "Frank."

"Yeah, Bri?" Frank asks and licks again. 

"Fuck," Brian gasps. 

"Such a tease," Gerard murmurs in his ear. 

"Such a shit, honestly." Brian tangles his fingers in Frank's hair and tugs. Frank smirks up at him, but Brian definitely heard his sharp intake of breath when Brian pulled his hair. 

He goes down on Brian again, and Brian closes his eyes, tipping his head against Gerard's shoulder. Gerard runs a hand up and down Brian's chest. "His mouth looks so good with your cock in it."

"His mouth always looks good," Brian murmurs, stroking Frank's hair. "Tempting as fuck. Frankie, when I can stand -" 

"You gonna fuck that pretty little mouth?" Gerard asks. 

"Maybe yours," Brian grits.

"Bring it," Gerard whispers in his ear. "Make me hoarse so I ruin all my shots." 

Frank swirls his tongue around and sucks Brian a little further in. Brian groans. Gerard bites at his earlobe.

Brian tightens his hands in Frank's hair and Frank moans around his cock. "No more, unless you want this to end here?" he gasps.

Frank pulls off, lips shiny with spit and only just starting to redden. "I want you inside me."

Brian sucks in a breath. He's so unbelievably ready for that. "Here? Now?"

"I mean. I suppose we could move to the bedroom but that's the only delay I'm willing to put up with," Frank says and rubs his cheek against Brian's thigh. 

"You don't have to," Gerard purrs, leaning across Brian to open the drawer of the side table. 

He laughs. "Really, Gerard?" 

"This stuff has been here for weeks, Brian," Gerard tells him haughtily. "I'm like, Boy Scout prepared."

Brian laughs again and catches Gerard's face between his hands for a kiss. "I love you." 

"Love you too, Bri," Gerard says after, and hands him a plastic bottle of lube. 

Brian hands it back. "Help Frank get ready."

Gerard nods and slips away from Brian. Brian misses his warmth, but he's definitely going to enjoy watching Gerard get Frank ready. 

Gerard's method of helping seems to start with tackling Frank, which is sort of funny because Gerard. Frank gently flips him over, stretches out on top of him, and kisses him. 

Frank pulls his shirt over his head and leans back down, lips tracing over Gerard's jaw. They look like they might be a while, which is good because it gives Brian a fighting chance of not coming immediately. He lifts his hips and pushes his pants down and kicks them off. He's almost tempted to give himself a few strokes. 

Yeah, not resisting that temptation. Frank's fucking cute little ass is on display, and then Gerard pushing his hands down the back of Frank's jeans which is - fuck. Fuck, he wants Frank on top of him, fucking himself on Brian's cock. "Frank," he groans, and Frank's head snaps up. 

"Yeah, okay, fuck." He kisses Gerard and wriggles out of the rest of his clothing like a snake. When he's done, Gerard sits up under him and runs his hands down Frank's back and over his ass. He urges Frank back over to the couch, and Frank obediently kneels and lays his head next to Brian's thigh while Gerard slides a hand between his legs.

Brian puts his hand in Frank's hair. He's so damn beautiful. "Tell me how it feels, Frankie," he whispers.

"Fuck, Brian," Frank breathes out. "So good. His fingers… fuck."

"They're good fingers," Brian agrees, stroking Frank's hair, twisting a strand around his finger. "Your hair is getting long," he murmurs. 

Frank looks up at him. "I like it when you pull it."

Brian laughs. "I know." Brian punctuates his statement by tugging on Frank's hair. Frank moans and then sucks in a sharp breath when Gerard does something clever with his fingers. Brian gives himself another couple strokes. Fuck, it's hard to be patient. Frank kisses his thigh. 

Brian bites the inside of his lip and looks at Gerard, who looks back at him with a smile. "He's so ready," Gerard murmurs. "In case you were wondering."

"So fucking ready. Want you so bad, Bri," Frank gasps. 

"Then get up here," Brian laughs breathlessly. Frank pushes himself up and carefully straddles Brian's thighs. Brian tugs him down for a quick kiss. "C'mon," he says when he pulls back. 

Gerard laughs from next to them and Brian feels a condom roll down over his cock. Frank lifts up and the hand on Brian's cock holds him steady as Frank lowers himself down. 

He can't stop a ragged noise from escaping his mouth, and he forces his eyes to stay open and trained on Frank's face, which is - fuck. His teeth are sunk into his bottom lip and he's breathing hard through his nose. It's his eyes that really give Brian pause. They're blown wide, turned on, sure; but also shining, full of something that looks an awful lot like love.

Brian lifts his hands, one goes to Frank's waist, the other reaches up to cup his cheek. "Frank," he breathes. 

"Yeah?" Frank gasps.

"We are so goddamn lucky you're here with us," Brian murmurs and draws him in for a kiss. Frank murmurs some nonsense against his lips and rolls his hips gently. Brian lets his arm slip around Frank's back and the other around his shoulders and holds him close. He feels Gerard settle back onto the cushion next to him and kiss his shoulder. 

Maybe it's that it's been a while since he was able to do this, but fuck, Brian is feeling kind of overcome. He holds Frank tighter and turns his head to kiss Gerard's forehead. Frank moves tentatively at first, but it's been so long that every shift of his body makes Brian's breath catch.

"You okay?" Frank asks. "Not hurting you, am I?"

"Not hurting," he breathes. "Feels good."

"Good," Frank replies and kisses Brian again. He gives his hips a slow, deliberate roll and Brian moans. 

"You're so tight, fuck. It's been so long." He's babbling now, he doesn't usually.

"Feel so damn good, Brian. So good," Frank presses his lips to Brian's and moans against then. 

Brian moves the hand around Frank's shoulders down to wrap a hand around his cock. Brian breathes, and strokes Frank, and Gerard touches them both all over. "Not gonna last much longer," Brian tells them. "Feel too good."

"Want to see you come," Frank says. He pulls back a little and stares into Brian's face as he rolls his hips. Brian stares back, tilting his head as Gerard sucks kisses into his neck.

"Come for him, Bri," Gerard murmurs. 

He sucks in a breath, moving with Frank as much as he can until he does.

"So fucking gorgeous," Frank tells him roughly. 

"Frankie," he breathes. He speeds up his strokes on Frank's cock. Gerard leans in and adds his hand. Frank moans and his hips buck harder than he has the entire time and Brian suddenly realizes how much he's been holding himself in check. He can't wait for the day when they can both let go completely. 

Gerard starts talking to Frank, telling him how hot he is, how much Gerard likes watching him and touching him. They stroke Frank together until each of his breaths is a gasp and his hands are clenching where he's touching Brian. Brian can feel him clenching inside, too, and it's almost too much but he doesn't want it to stop. They stroke him one more time and Frank finally comes with a low keen. 

Brian gasps, and Frank leans forward to kiss him, letting Brian's cock slip out of him. He kisses messily this time, heavy like he can't even hold their bodies apart. Brian feels wrung out, weak, but he lifts his arms to wrap them tightly around Frank. Frank mumbles something against his cheek, and it turns out to be Gerard's name.

Gerard kisses them both. "What can we do for you, Gee?" Brian asks. 

Gerard just pants, eyes glassy, hand pressed to his crotch.

"You can fuck my mouth," Frank offers. That gets a whimper, and Gerard starts fumbling with his jeans. He gets them open and shoves them down his thighs. Frank slips off Brian's lap and slumps against the cushions beside him, tugging Gerard's hips up.

"Oh, fuck," Gerard murmurs. Frank doesn't waste any time teasing, he immediately takes Gerard into his mouth. He tugs at Gerard's hips until he moves. 

He does, snapping them forward into Frank's mouth. Frank just takes it, and fuck if Brian doesn't want that as soon as he possibly can. Gerard's hips speed up and he grabs wildly for one of Brian's hands. Brian catches it and kisses the palm, lets Gerard touch his face.

Between moans, Gerard tells Frank exactly how much he loves Frank's mouth, how pretty his lips are stretched around Gerard's cock. He wraps his own fingers around the base of his cock, jerks fast and hard along with Frank's mouth until his back bows and he comes.

Brian never gets tired of watching Gerard come and watching Frank swallow him down is pretty damn great too. He squeezes Gerard's hip. Gerard leans in and kisses Frank's sweaty forehead, then Brian's shoulder. "Love," he gasps.

"Yeah," Brian says and slides his hand up Gerard's side and into his hair.

Frank turns his face up and Gerard kisses him softly. They kiss for several minutes, mouths working together slowly. Fuck, they're gorgeous. Brian feels fucked out and loose. They're all mostly naked. Except Gerard never got his socks off, which makes Brian laugh. Brian is still wearing his shirt. Frank burrows his hands up under it and leans in to kiss him when he pulls away from Gerard.

Brian breathes out through his nose and smiles against Frank's mouth. He feels so damn _good_. Gerard makes a noise that sounds remarkably like a purr.

"I suppose we could move to the bedroom now," Brian murmurs. 

"Suppose so," Frank agrees in a raspy voice.

"It'd be more comfortable," Gerard says but doesn't move. 

"Someone has to move first," Brian laughs. Gerard lets out a put-upon sigh and gets up. Frank follows and they both help Brian up. 

It's a bit of confusion getting all three of them and their clothing into order and into the bedroom. It's a welcome confusion, though. Brian likes watching Gerard's ass as he bends over, the curve of Frank's spine. Gerard shows off, of course, strutting around naked while he gathers Brian's clothes. The effect is kind of ruined by the fact that he's still in his socks. Frank laughs and kisses Gerard. 

Finally they get into bed and arranged to everyone's liking. "I never did understand why you bought a king size bed when you moved in here," Brian teases Gerard.

"Well, at the time, I did it because I was a movie star and I thought I needed to," Gerard replies with a smile. 

"Maybe you're psychic," Frank says, burrowing into Gerard's side. Gerard pets his hair automatically.

"Maybe I am," Gerard replies. Brian runs his hand over Gerard's chest and lets it rest on his stomach where his fingers brush Frank's skin. He likes touching both of them at once, as much as he suspects Gerard likes being between them.

Frank puts his hand over Brian's. "I'm… really happy right now," Frank breathes. 

"Let's all stay that way," Gerard answers.

"That's the plan," Brian says. 

"You're good at planning," Frank mumbles.

"When you plan well, things go well. And I want this to go well."

"This is why I hire you for all my movies," Gerard says.

"I thought it was because you wanted my ass," Brian jokes.

"Can't it be both?" Gerard asks with a chuckle. "Also, you say yes because you want _my_ ass."

"Want it bad," Brian deadpans, grabbing for it.

Gerard laughs and slides a hand up Brian's chest. "I love you."

Brian grabs it and kisses it, then reaches over to tug Frank's hair. 

"I know," Frank says.

Brian smiles up at the ceiling. "Good," he murmurs.


End file.
